AHHA Book I
by AHHA
Summary: Two girls join the Gundam pilots in their mission for peace...that doesn't mean that they can't have fun along the way, though!
1. The Beginning

Title: Book I: AHHA until I think of something better. Authors: AHHA, also known as, Harmonie Firefly and Aliera E'Kieron Warnings: Hmm... This fic will eventually have it all... short of a lemon... I don't think we are planning for any actual lemons in here... maybe some side story lemons... but none in the actual story. Limes though. Hormonal teens. Violence. Language. Pregnant women. All that shnaz. Angst. Sapp. Humor. Disclaimer: We don't own them, unfortunately. *cries*  
  
KEY:  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
*blah* telepathy  
  
*~*~*~*~* scene change  
  
Chapter 1/?  
  
'Another day, another mission. Well, lag in between missions anyway. So life goes on, as does this pointless war. Here I am, posing as a student yet again. At an American high school. A PUBLIC American high school. No dorms. No uniforms. This is going to be fun. I love America.' Duo tossed his braid over his shoulder with a grin and headed for his first class, AP English.  
  
Duo really didn't expect what he found when he entered the classroom. He thought only really nerdy, super smart kids took this class. He was apparently wrong. A girl, about his height was the only person in the room besides the teacher. She was adamantly debating with him, green eyes on fire. She wore black fishnet stockings, a short patent leather mini skirt with a string of metallic rings slung around her waist, a fitted black t- shirt with the sleeves and neckline cut off, a multitude of silver bangles, clunky black ankle boots, and finally two braids, black in color with burgundy streaks, as long as Duo's own.  
  
"They just don't like me because I'm different!" She pouted and plopped down into a chair by the teacher.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow at her then approached the teacher. "Um... hi. I'm Duo Maxwell. I just transferred here." He dropped the appropriate papers on the teacher's desk.  
  
"Welcome to Fernandina Beach High School, Duo. I'm Mr. Bowyer. [1]Have a seat, the rest of the class should be here shortly. Talk to Harmonie here, she can be... interesting." he smirked slightly and went about his teacherly duties.  
  
"Aw Uncle Pete! You make me sound like a freak of nature!" the girl, now revealed as Harmonie, protested.  
  
The teacher just smirked again. "...and you're not?" he countered, never looking up from his work.  
  
Duo sat next to Harmonie. "He's your uncle?"  
  
"Nah, I only call him that because it bothers him." she replied with a grin to rival his own.  
  
Duo grinned back, and by then the other students had filed into the classroom.  
  
Uncle Pete stood. "Well, it looks like everyone is here... wait, where is e'Kieron?"  
  
Just as he said this, a girl with auburn hair just past her shoulders and lavender eyes holding a pile of books and folders burst through the door and plopped down in the seat on the other side of Harmonie. "I'm here, I'm here!" She smoothed her close-fitting purple t-shirt down over her dark blue flair jeans and grinned innocently at the teacher, preparing to give her excuse for being late.  
  
Uncle Pete held up his hand. "I DON'T want to hear it. Besides, you were ALMOST on time today."  
  
She grinned again and put her CD player somewhere, Duo couldn't tell where, it was kind of like Heero with his gun, and she glared at Harmonie who was giggling slightly at her misfortune.  
  
~After classes~  
  
"So who's the new guy?" The girl known as e'Kieron asked, searching for an introduction as she already knew who he was and what he did.  
  
"This is Duo. Duo, This is Allie, my partner in crime, A.K.A. MS. I'm- Always-Late-For-Every-Class." Harmonie smirked.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Duo grinned at Allie who was blushing.  
  
"So, Duo, you want to go do something with us?" Harmonie looked at him inquisitively, her eyes seeming to delve right into him without even trying. They reminded him of Quatre.  
  
"Sure! Honestly, I need to find a place to stay, do you think you could help me? I thought this school had dorms... which it obviously doesn't... so..." Duo grinned at them sheepishly.  
  
"Of course! House hunting it is!"  
  
"Hey Harm, we have an extra room, why doesn't he just stay with us?" Aliera said to Harmonie with a look. *Well, that was easy.*  
  
"Oh yeah! Good point! Of course! Okay then, it's settled! Duo, let's get your stuff and move you in!" [2]  
  
Duo looked sheepish. "Anou... I don't have any stuff, just this." Duo indicated his back pack. [3]  
  
Harmonie blanched a bit. "Oh. Well, let's go then!" She grabbed one of either teens hands and skipped off towards the parking lot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They pulled up to a wrought-iron gate with the letters "AHHA" twisted into it. [4] Harmonie pressed a button in the car, and the gate slid open. The car drove on and came to a stop at the end of a cement driveway. Duo was the first person out of the car and ran around to the front. He stopped short. "Wow! You live here?!?"  
  
Harmonie and Aliera just snickered, knowing that they lived in a house that should be well out of their league. "Yeah, it was a... gift... from our, uh, uncles.." Harmonie explained.  
  
The two-story house was built in a colonial style, painted neutral blue with black trim. Dark green ivy ran wild on the outside, giving the house an ancient feel.  
  
Rosebushes of burgundy, red, white, and some black grew wild along the borders of the front, wrapping around the sides. A mahogany wrap-around porch added to the antiquity of the house, with small stone fountains on either side. [5]  
  
Running around to the back, Duo found even more to like. There was another stone fountain in the backyard, big enough to swim in, with a large statue in the center. There was a fenced-in section of the backyard, in which resided a large black panther, lounging lazily on a tree branch. Duo's eyes widened at that. "You. Have. A. Panther." [6]  
  
Aliera grinned. "Yep!" She cleared the fence with ease and wrestled the panther playfully.  
  
"Allie! I'm not letting you inside now! Look at you! You're covered in mud! You too Shi-chan!" Harmonie was met with two pairs of purple hued eyes. "Oh no! Don't give me that look! Hose!" Harmonie grabbed up the hose and turned it on Aliera and the panther with the ease of practice. Duo was watching all this, not saying anything but "You. Have. A. Panther. Ohmygod, you have a PANTHER!"  
  
"Now, Duo and I will go inside, and I'll bring out some towels. THEN you can come inside." Harmonie turned and headed for the house, Duo in tow.  
  
Aliera blew a raspberry at Harmonie's back. "Okay MOTHER!"  
  
Harmonie eloquently gave her the finger.  
  
***later***  
  
Harmonie happily showed Duo all around the house, explaining things to him. "Okay, I realize we are a couple teenagers that more or less live by ourselves, but we do have some rules." [7] She handed him a list. "They are pretty basic, at least I think... OTHER PEOPLE can't seem to get the point." She glared in the direction of the bathroom where Aliera and Shi- Chan had just finished taking a shower. "Anyhews, before I show you the rest of the house, you can read through the rules! I'm going to go change!" She bounded up the mahogany spiral staircase, almost running into Aliera.  
  
"HARM!" She shook her head and glanced at Duo. "I see she gave you the rules." she snickered. "They pretty much say this: Clean up after yourself. If you break something, fix it or replace it, Don't use someone's personal belongings without asking first, if you use the last of the toilet paper, put out a new roll, don't track mud in the house, etc." She grinned comically.  
  
"I think I can handle that... if you don't mind me asking, why do you have a panther, and is he going to eat me?" Duo asked warily glancing at the panther as it sniffed him and then plopped down in front of the fireplace.  
  
Aliera giggled. "Well, we found him on a mi.. trip. He was abandoned and pretty sick, so we took him in and nursed him back to health and he's been ours ever since. And if he was going to eat you, he would have already! So nothing to worry about!" Aliera grinned and hoped that duo didn't catch her slight slip-up.  
  
"Oh. Okay. So where's my room?" Duo grinned.  
  
"Harm didn't show you? Oh well. It's upstairs, I'll show you!" Aliera practically barreled up the stairs, dragging Duo behind her. she stopped on the second floor. "Okay, well, mine and Harm's room is there, Sally's is next to us, but she's never here, and across from us is your room." Allie grinned again and opened the door. "Harm and I got bored and decorated in here a couple weeks ago. You're welcome to change it if you like.  
  
Duo stepped into the room. "WHOA! It's like this room was MEANT for me!" The room was decorated in deep purple and black. The walls were painted an inky indigo color that looked like it might still be wet. The windows were covered in deep purple velvet drapes that stretched from the ceiling all the way to the floor, the bed was a king size and covered with a thick fluffy, black down comforter and piled high with indigo and purple pillows. The bed frame itself was a work of art. It was made of wrought iron and the foot and headboards were twisted into intricate patters that didn't see to neither begin nor end. In the far corner of the room was an ebony armoire. The ceiling was also painted indigo, only it had silver stars all over it that sparkled.  
  
"You like it?" Aliera asked, thinking to herself, 'He'd damn well better like after all the trouble Harm and I went through to put this room together for him.'  
  
Duo nodded appreciatively and flopped onto the bed, sinking a few inches into the covers.  
  
"BOO!" Harmonie popped into the room, not phasing the room's occupants. She sighed. "It NEVER works!" Aliera rolled her eyes at Harmonie, still a bit peeved about being drenched with the hose. "Well, what do you guys want for dinner? I'm ready to start cooking now."  
  
"Let's let Duo decided." The two girls looked at Duo.  
  
"Um... well... What are my choices?"  
  
"Sketti, Chicken parmesan, BBQ chicken..."  
  
Duo's eyes lit up. "SKETTI! I LOVE sketti!" He grinned.  
  
"Great! Now stay out of the kitchen!" Harmonie left.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's an important one. Don't go in the kitchen when she's cooking, she hates it for some reason or another." Aliera shrugged. "Oh, and I think Sally is due back soon, within the next couple of days anyways. So if you see a blonde haired, blue eyed, Chinese 19 year old, don't worry, it's just Sally. I do believe I have homework, so I'll leave you to get settled in."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harm ... whatcha doin?" Aliera grinned at her friend who sat on the bed cursing and untangling a brush from her hair.  
  
"What does it LOOK like I'm doing? I'm TRYING to brush my hair!" she huffed.  
  
Aliera grinned. "Here, lemmee help." She took the brush from a pouting Harmonie and began brushing out the girls long hair. "So... I take it that Wufei is coming?" Aliera smirked knowingly.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Harm-chan, the only time you prep like this and attempt to brush your own hair is when Wufei is coming to visit."  
  
"Hn. And I was NOT prepping! He should be here..." she looked at the clock, "Now!" Aliera quickly finished off the last of Harmonie's two braids before she hopped onto the banister, sliding down to the ground floor, Aliera following at a more sedated pace.  
  
"What's with her?" Duo asked Aliera after being damn near plowed down by Harmonie.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Allie smirked knowingly and led him to the door to watch.  
  
"WU-CHAN!!!!" Harmonie ran and jumped the poor Chinese youth, hugging him tightly.  
  
He politely hugged back. "Hello Lady Firefly." Then Wufei saw Duo. "Maxwell." Wufei removed Harmonie from himself. "What are you doing here?" He looked at Harmonie. "You didn't tell me he was here already."  
  
She shrugged. "You didn't ask!" She smirked, "Now take your stuff up to your room, and you could probably use some sleep as well." Wufei grabbed his duffel and headed into the house.  
  
"Well, geesh, nice to see you too Wufei." Duo muttered after the initial shock wore off. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you two know about us?" The girls nodded and grinned at each other. "And you didn't tell me!?!"  
  
Harmonie smirked again. "You didn't ask!"  
  
"Have you heard of AHHA?" Aliera asked him, waiting for it to sink in.  
  
Duo nodded, then brightened. "Oh my God... You're..." His eyes got wide. "Heero HATES you guys!"  
  
The two girls smirked even more.  
  
Duo shook his head and wandered upstairs muttering about being played. He made his way all the way up to the third floor. He instinctively found Wufei's room. "Hey Wufei."  
  
"Hello. Do you like your room?" Wufei asked, truly curious.  
  
"Yeah... why?"  
  
"Well, they forced me to tell them what you liked, I hope that I was correct."  
  
Duo grinned. "I LOVE it! Anyways, what about those two, they know that we are Gundam Pilots?"  
  
Wufei nodded. "Hai. They know a lot. They are also a very useful pair. Infiltration and information."  
  
Duo smirked. "I never thought I'd hear you talking so highly of a pair of women."  
  
"Hn." Wufei glared.  
  
"Well, I know how to take a hint... later Wu-man!" Duo ran downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Notes: [1] This is the school I actually go to. Uncle Pete was my English teacher last year, one of my favorites! He's the exact opposite of me, it's fun! Oh, and please don't stalk him!  
  
[2] Aliera: *holds head* Do you ALWAYS have to talk in exclamations?  
  
Harmonie: Yes!  
  
Aliera: *groans*  
  
[3] Harmonie: He lied!  
  
Duo: Not ah! I don't lie!  
  
Harmonie: Yeah huh! You have a Gundam hiding somewhere!  
  
Duo: NYAH!  
  
[4] Both: Yes, we're cheesy!  
  
Aliera: Now she has me doing it! *looks at sentence, panics* See! Hmph!  
  
[5] Harmonie: There is a house I loosely based this on in the historical part of my town. It's so pretty! It's worth like a million dollars or something like that....  
  
[6]Harmonie: Another fabled side fic. Just like the one that explains why Heero doesn't like us.  
  
Duo: Well you only... *cut off by a hand over his mouth*  
  
Harmonie: SHH!  
  
Duo: *bites her*  
  
Harmonie: OUCH You little...  
  
Duo: MEEP! *throws Wufei in front of him*  
  
[7] Harmonie: Yes, I am really like this... Kind of. I hate it when people don't use common sense!!!  
  
Harmonie: WOOO HOOO! I finally finished off this part!  
  
Aliera: It's about time! *taps foot* Waitaminute! Wasn't I supposed to write that last part?  
  
Harmonie: Well, yeah, but I got impatient and had an inspiration and wanted to finish this part, now I have to go finish the next scene.... hmmm.... oh, fair warning to everyone, Wufei is a bit of a bastard in the next part, but he gets over it... or does he? MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Aliera: *smacks Harmonie* SHHH! Sorry folks, we'll leave you alone now!  
  
Harmonie: *being dragged away by Aliera* READ AND REVIEW! 


	2. Shopping, blood tests, and a Jeep that l...

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2! Finally! Chapter 3 is already in the works. There is a bit of mild language here, and some violence, hence the PG-13 rating. Um... I think that's it... A bit of rewriting was done on chapter 1 and notes added. That's all! Oh yeah, we don't own them! *cries* And the key of course.  
  
"Speaking" duh.  
  
*telepathy*  
  
'thinking'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* scene change  
  
Chapter 2/?  
  
"So... Wu-man..." Duo approached Wufei slyly in the kitchen, "what's the deal?"  
  
Wufei scoffed at him. "What do you mean, Maxwell? And my name is WuFEI."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Wu-bear. I gotcha. So.." Duo prodded expectantly.  
  
Wufei would have tapped his foot if it wasn't against his nature to do so. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Duo was getting frustrated with him. Was he dense or what? "Harmonie! You and Harmonie! What is the deal!?!"  
  
Wufei blinked at him. "I don't understand. There is no "deal". She is a good ally."  
  
Harmonie ran up stairs from where she was about to enter the kitchen, as she was going to get a drink, but she didn't want to interrupt the conversation. Now she wished she had.  
  
Duo just looked at Wufei. "Sometimes I don't know about you man, is your head made of wood?" He turned around and left.  
  
Wufei placed a hand on his head. "Why would my head be made of wood?" he asked himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harmonie collapsed on the bed in the girls room, sobbing.  
  
"Harm-chan?" Aliera questioned from her spot at the computer desk. All she got was a reply muffled by a down comforter. "Oh Harm-chan, What happened?"  
  
"He said I was a GOOD ALLY!" she wailed.  
  
Aliera was confused. "What?"  
  
"Ask Duo!" Harmonie waved in the general direction of downstairs.  
  
"Okay ... will you be alright?" Harmonie nodded and sniffed. "I'll be back." Aliera ran out the room and quickly slid down the banister, landing perfectly on her feet.  
  
"Hi." Duo blinked as Aliera was suddenly in front of him.  
  
"Hi. What happened a minute ago? Harm is in there crying her eyes out!" She tapped her foot.  
  
Duo's face went pale. "Oh no ... she heard him! That bastard!"  
  
"Heard him what?" She seethed.  
  
"I was talking to Wufei. Apparently he is more dense than I thought. I was just trying to find out what was going on between those two, but he said that she was just a good ally and nothing more." He sneered.  
  
"I am going to kick his little Chinese..." Aliera started.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on a second! I think we should use different tactics." Duo smirked.  
  
"Okay, I gotcha. Now, let me go calm Harm down."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Harm... are you okay? Duo told me what Wufei said. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that.* Aliera asked telepathically as she made her way upstairs.  
  
"Yeah.. I'm okay... Let's go shopping." Harmonie appeared at the top of the stairs, changed into hip hugging black leather pants and a baby doll pink halter.  
  
"Okay." Aliera grinned. "You can drive."  
  
Harmonie grinned. "YES! We are taking the Porsche!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harmonie lovingly patted the silver 2000 Porsche Boxter and hopped over the door into the black leather driver's seat.  
  
"Aww... do we have to drive with the top down?" Aliera complained.  
  
"Yes! It's not my fault you wear your hair down!" Harmonie grinned ferally, backed out of the garage, and sped down the road towards the mall at twice the legal speed limit, braids flying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ugh! Do you think you bought enough Harm?!? I think my arms are going to fall off!" Aliera complained, dragging a multitude of bags into the house, Harmonie following suit.  
  
"Probably not. But hey. It's not like we don't have the room, and it's not ALL mine!" Harmonie defended then giggled. "Nah. This is it. Although I did get something for you, Duo! That is... if you help me unload all this stuff!"  
  
Duo grinned. "Sugoi!" they made their way upstairs to unpack all the new belongings after Aliera handed her burden to Duo.  
  
"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind Aliera.  
  
She turned around. "Um, hi Sal! Dear sister of mine! How are you? Didja miss me?"  
  
Sally looked at her little sister. "And why exactly was I not informed of Duo's arrival immediately as you were told?": she tapped her foot.  
  
"Um..." Aliera rubbed the back of her neck nervously "Anou... I forgot?"  
  
"Anyway. I have a mission for you."  
  
Aliera's eyes lit up. "Do we get to perform mass destruction?" She practically bounced.  
  
Sally smirked. "Actually, yes. The bug you planted in the 'secret' lab under the school has proved useful." Aliera wore a shit eating 'I told you so' grin. "Don't look at me like that! Anyways! I need files deleted and the lab to go kaboom. Nothing special."  
  
Aliera grinned. "Mission accepted. Wait'll I tell Harm!" She ran upstairs.  
  
"Now...those two look too much alike..." Sally muttered to herself as she searched through her medical supplies for two syringes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harm! We have a mission!" Aliera bounced.  
  
Harmonie grinned. "Blow up the school?" she asked, as usual.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope! The 'secret'," she snickered, "lab is getting dangerous."  
  
"Woo hoo! We get to blow up the school! Duo, want to come?"  
  
He grinned. "Of course!" He was already gathering explosives.  
  
Sally stood in the doorway. "Now I definitely have to check." She looked at the identical expressions and pulled out the syringes.  
  
Duo's eyes went wide as Sally looked at him. "Hell no! You are NOT sticking that in me!"  
  
Harmonie looked at him. "Resistance is futile. I learned the hard way." She was holding out her requested arm as Sally drew blood from it. "It's really not that bad. Just don't look at it. If you don't cooperate she will sit on you. " Harmonie warned him, long suffered memories in her eyes and voice.  
  
"Well, she can sit on me then! I ain't willingly letting her stick that thing in me!"  
  
"Now Duo, you're being irrational." Sally attempted to placate him to no avail as she had an evil gleam in her eyes. He bolted. Sally let out a battle cry. "Get him!" she grinned. The chase was on.  
  
However, it was short lived. Wufei stepped out into the hall and clothes lined Duo, knocking him to the ground. "She will win so you might as well give up." He went downstairs.  
  
Sally quickly plunged the needle into Duo's arm and drew the desired blood before he even noticed. She smirked and put a cap over the needle. Duo looked at her and promptly passed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know, for a Gundam Pilot, you sure are squeamish about blood." Duo heard as he regained consciousness laying on the couch.  
  
"It's not the blood... aw forget it." He groaned and rubbed the back of his head where he hit the floor. "Why did you take my blood?"  
  
"Medical curiosity." Sally smirked. Somehow Duo felt that he wasn't going to get anymore than that out of her.  
  
"You get used to it. She's an odd woman. I have to wonder how she became a doctor." Harmonie shrugged. "Anyhews. Time to get ready to blow the school!" she crowed and hopped up. "Let's go!"  
  
Sally smirked watching the two run up the stairs. 'I have to be right!' She headed to her lab in the basement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what's the plan?" Harmonie looked at Aliera.  
  
"The usual. You and Duo place the explosives and check for innocents, I'll hit the computers. If you're done before I am come and help me, I don't know how much information they have. After that we leave and blow the place." Aliera grinned.  
  
"Okay, that works! Here!" Harmonie handed out communicators.  
  
"I'm coming too. Aliera could use someone to watch her back while hacking into the system." Wufei stated.  
  
"Fine." Harmonie threw a communicator at him, just a bit harder than necessary.  
  
He blinked and almost reacted visibly. Almost. Inside he was confused.  
  
"Are we going?" Duo asked antsily, trying to cut through the tension as Harmonie was glaring at Wufei.  
  
"Yes. Let's take the Fakaku." Aliera stated.  
  
Duo looked confused. "The faster? That doesn't make sense."  
  
"Sure it does. You'll see." She grinned and they walked out to the garage. They made their way over to a jeep that was lacking a top. It was black, and had the word "Fukaku" in the sun strip on the front windshield in yellow lettering. Aliera patted it. "This is the Fukaku. The fastest Jeep in existence. And my first big project."  
  
Duo nodded appreciatively. "I understand." The four teens hopped into the Jeep, easily clearing the sides, Wufei in the drivers seat. "How come he gets to drive?" Duo protested.  
  
"Because for some reason the Fukaku likes him." Aliera explained. Wufei smirked slightly.  
  
"Oh. Wait a minute. It likes him?" Again, poor Duo was confused.  
  
"Yep. It's picky. Not many people can drive it."  
  
Duo decided not to ask.  
  
Wufei started to Jeep with a simple voice command, pulled out of the garage, and sped off to the school.  
  
They parked across the street from the school and crept their way through the darkness into the large building that held the gym.  
  
"I never did like this particular building." Harmonie stated quietly. "Well, Ms Leader, show us the way."  
  
Aliera grinned, and made her way to the bleachers, and then under them.  
  
"Ew! We have to go under there!"  
  
Aliera rolled her eyes. "Yes! The door is down here!"  
  
"But... it's... so... dirty!" Duo nodded his agreement, knowing what people threw down there. Wufei rolled up his pants. "Isn't there another entrance?"  
  
"Yes, but that one is harder to get to, we'll go out that one though. Now come on! We are wasting time!"  
  
Harmonie sighed and followed, Duo and Wufei close behind.  
  
They reached the door and Duo picked the lock with ease. "Alright people, this is where we split. Duo, Harm, go that way," she gestured to the left, "Wufei come with me. Does everyone have their communicators activated?" She waited for everyone to activate their communicators.  
  
"Okay, be careful!" The two groups parted ways.  
  
"So, Wufei. We're friends, right?" Aliera asked as they made their way to the computers.  
  
Wufei wrinkled his eyebrows behind her back. "Hai..."  
  
"Then why did you tell Duo that Harm is just a good ally?" Aliera remained perfectly calm, reaching the computers and seating herself at them.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"She heard you." Aliera typed away at the computer.  
  
"Oh. I..." Wufei stopped to think. "Shouldn't you be focusing on the mission?"  
  
"Don't you change the subject, Chang. You know damned well I work better if I have someone to talk to, now answer my question."  
  
"Hn." Wufei stood in the doorway, scanning the hall. "I don't know why I said that."  
  
"Well, it hurt her, and you need to fix it. She loves you, Chang Wufei, and if you ever say anything like that again, I will personally kick your ass, and you know that I can."  
  
"She loves me?" Wufei asked himself, although it wasn't unheard by Aliera.  
  
"Yes you idiot! You didn't know! It's obvious!" Aliera went about finishing her task, mumbling about dense Chinese boys.  
  
Wufei stopped talking in favor of thinking. 'She loves me. But... why?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two braided teens were merrily making their way through the compound, placing plastic explosives and inserting detonators.  
  
"Well, I'm out." Duo stated as he found Harmonie again, who was placing her last brick of explosives.  
  
"Me too," she activated her communicator. "H and 2 to A and 5. We are done, do you require assistance?"  
  
The earpiece crackled. "Good, and yes."  
  
"On our way. H and 2 out." The two headed to the room with the computers in it.  
  
"Hey Harm, how much do you like Wufei?" Duo asked slyly.  
  
She scoffed as the made their way down the hall, keeping an eye out.  
  
"Seriously. I know you are mad at him and all, but if you weren't mad at him."  
  
She sighed. "Well. I love the bastard." she admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Oh. I thought so." He patted her arm. "I think he'll come through... he's just a bit dense."  
  
"Gee... you think?"  
  
By that time they were at their destination. Aliera looked up briefly. "Good. Harm, over there, Duo take over for Wufei. Wufei, go get the Jeep." She directed, everyone following without argument. The room was filled with the sound of keys clacking and Duo shifting back and forth.  
  
"Okay, done." Aliera and Harmonie announced.  
  
"GOOD!" Duo said a bit too eagerly. "Let's go!"  
  
Aliera shook her head and pulled out some explosives and placed them on the computers. Harmonie came behind her and inserted the detonators.  
  
The three walked down the hallway and turned a corner to be greeted with about twenty soldiers.  
  
"I knew that was too easy," Harmonie sighed.  
  
They fell into a defensive stance. The soldiers looked at them. "You have got to be kidding me," one of the soldiers said, obviously the leader of the bunch. "You are a couple of girls!"  
  
"HEY! I am NOT a girl!" Duo protested. "Just because I have long hair... " he muttered.  
  
Harmonie and Aliera looked at each other and nodded. They charged into the group of men, taking them off guard. They quickly incapacitated half of them with quick blows to the neck. By this time, Duo had gotten over being mistaken for a girl. "Drop!" he shouted, hopping they got the picture. Harmonie and Aliera hit the ground quickly, covering their heads. Duo shot the remaining soldiers quickly. "Okay."  
  
Harmonie and Aliera wrinkled their noses. "Ew." They ran out of the lab, as Aliera promised, out a different exit that led straight outside, although it was under the bleachers of the football stadium this time.  
  
"Oh, that's original." Harmonie stated. Aliera rolled her eyes.  
  
Wufei pulled up beside the entrance to the football stadium, and the three teens quickly jumped into the Fukaku and sped towards the house, stopping about half a mile away. Harmonie grinned. "I have been waiting to do this for... 2 years now!" she pressed the button on the detonator. They watched as the school blew. Harmonie suddenly wailed. "OH NO! My favorite sweat shirt was in my locker!" Everyone else groaned.  
  
"Too late now Harm...": Aliera said. "Let's go Wufei." They sped to the house, eager to get a bath.  
  
Especially Harmonie and Aliera as they had a decent coat of blood on them from the soldiers Duo shot. Harmonie picked up one of her braids and looked at it. "Now I remember why we don't shoot people if we can help it. Too bloody."  
  
Aliera and Duo made their way into the house. Wufei still sat in the Jeep. "Harm..." he said softly as Harmonie went to leave. "I... wish to speak with you later, if that's okay." he looked up at her somewhat hopefully.  
  
"I... okay. I need a shower first though."  
  
Wufei nodded. He needed to think a bit more anyways.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harmonie: Yay! Chapter 2, complete. next mission: Chapter 3: Sally's results.  
  
Aliera: Shhh! don't tell them!  
  
Harmonie: I wasn't going to!  
  
Aliera: *sticks her tongue out at Harmonie* NYAH!  
  
Harmonie: NYAH!  
  
Both: Er... we'll leave now... 


	3. Poor Heero

Hello everyone! Look! It's Chapter 3! And we wrote in almost 4 hours straight last night! woo hoo! er.... yeah... This one has a few curses in, a shock, and um... oh yeah. Hanson. Heh. BEFORE everyone throws rotten fruit.... the song was perfect for this chapter. Trust me.  
  
Oh yeah, Gundam Wing doesn't belong to us. Neither does Hanson. Nor do we own their song. So NYAH! We are just poor students who hold onto sanity by writing... please don't take that away from us!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3/?  
  
Inside the cockpit of Wing Zero, Heero Yuy frowned at the set of orders on the screen in front of him. After he finished with his current mission, he was supposed to go to the coordinates listed for the current safehouse. He had had a feeling that the coordinates were somewhat familiar, but, being someone who obeyed orders, followed them anyway. He typed in the new coordinates and set Wing on autopilot, all the while trying to shake off the feeling that he had been there before.  
  
*******************  
  
Duo wandered around the house, not really looking for anyone when he heard music from somewhere. Curious, he followed the sound through the halls to a medium-sized room. One wall had only mirrors. The floor was hardwood that shined with the sun. Facing the mirror was Allie. She was dressed in a Hawaiian costume, grass skirt and all. A circle of flowers rested on her head. As a new song started, she swayed back and forth, moving her hands in a hypnotic dance that Duo found absolutely fascinating. Her graceful hands traced patterns in the air as she continued to sway and move across the floor. Her shoulder-length auburn hair swirled as she moved her head, adding another dimension to her dance.  
  
He really had no idea how long he stood there and watched her, but it must have been long enough. Before he really knew it, the song ended. Allie lowered her hands and turned to face the door, jumping when she saw Duo there.  
  
"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Duo asked, coming into the room to stand in front of Allie.  
  
"I had to learn for a mission," she replied, wiping her brow. "I liked it so much, I decided to continue learning." She looked at him. "Would you like to try?" she asked, a small smile on her face.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Her smile grew wider. "Great!" She walked over to the stereo and restarted the CD, then came back to stand behind Duo. He started when he felt her place her hands on his hips.  
  
"First, you move your hips from side to side," she said softly. She moved from side to side, her hands on his hips until he duplicated the motion. She moved to face him.  
  
Next, you move your hands," she whispered, taking his hands in hers and moving them in a timeless dance. He looked into her eyes as they danced, bodies moving together in a ritual as old as time itself.  
  
Neither knew when their lips met for the first time. Allie pulled back, surprised. Duo smiled and craned his neck down to capture her lips again. They stopped moving, Allie's hands traveling up his arms to rest on his shoulders while his moved down to encircle her waist, pulling her closer to himself.  
  
'He's kissing me. This must be a dream. So warm.' These thoughts spun in an endless circle in Allie's mind as they kissed, feeling like time had stopped. 'Incredible' floated through Duo's thoughts, perfectly describing his feelings at the moment. Meanwhile, the music played on, unnoticed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harmonie sat up in her room doing homework when a blast of pleasure hit her senses. Almost drunk with it, she got up and followed it to the studio room. Quietly opening the door, she grinned at the sight. Duo and Allie were locked in a kiss that left no doubt in her mind that the two liked each other. Giggling to herself, she closed the door, silently vowing to get details from both of them later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero walked cautiously up to the safehouse he was supposed to be staying in. It looked very familiar to him, like something out of memories he had long since suppressed. "Hn." Heero steeled himself and entered the house.  
  
Harmonie and Aliera were standing to greet him. "Hi Heero!" They both chirped, in stereo.  
  
Heero's eyes grew wide. "Shit." He turned around to leave.  
  
"Awwww Hee-chan! Don't you love us anymore!?" Harmonie pouted and glomped him before he could leave.  
  
"Yeah! You're friends are here! Well, two of them anyways!" Aliera grinned.  
  
'I wonder who fell into the grasp of the demon spawns.' Heero wondered.  
  
Aliera looked at Heero astonished. "Heero! That was not nice! We are NOT demon spawn!"  
  
Heero twitched slightly. He forgot she could do that. Harmonie gave him a look to rival Quatre when he really, really wanted something. "You'll stay, won't you? We haven't touched your room!"  
  
He gave in. Orders were orders after all.  
  
About that time Duo came bounding down the stairs. "Heero! Hey buddy! How ya doin?"  
  
"Hn. I should have known you would have been here."  
  
"Sheesh! You're as bad as Wufei! He was about as happy to see me as you are! No Hi, glad you're still alive or anything!" Duo complained good- naturedly.  
  
Sally chose that moment to walk into the living room where everyone had eventually migrated to, much to Heero's discomfort as he wanted to be as close to the exit as possible. "Hey everyone. Hi Heero, your room isn't booby-trapped, I promise." She grinned at him with a slight glare at Aliera and Harmonie who looked a bit crestfallen. "Anyways, I have the test results from the blood I took from you two." She gestured towards Harmonie and Duo, and grinned from ear to ear. "You might want to sit down for this. It's a shocker."  
  
The two braided teens sat down as asked. "What's up, doc?" Duo asked comically.  
  
Sally giggled slightly. "Well, apparently, just as I thought, you two are related." She waited for that to sink in. "AND not only are you related, but you are, drum roll please, twins." Sally grinned triumphantly. 'I love it when I'm right.'  
  
Duo and Harmonie looked at each other, seeing it for the first time. They immediate glomped on to each other screaming various things at the top of their lungs. Everyone else in the room covered their ears. For the two stealthiest people in the Earthsphere, they were LOUD. Suddenly they stopped and looked at each other, both saying the same thing, "I have a twin." Both promptly fainted.  
  
Aliera blinked. "Well. That IS a shocker."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So.....I saw you two in the studio," Harmonie sidled up to Aliera, grinning. "Hot kiss!"  
  
Aliera blushed. "Yeah...."  
  
"So..." Harmonie prodded, "are you two an item yet?"  
  
"I think ... we are," Allie stated, a soft smile on her face. "He asked me out," she continued, blushing again.  
  
"What did you say?" Harmonie asked, digging for the details.  
  
Aliera giggled. "I said yes, of course." She spun in a circle, arms wide. "I'm so happy!"  
  
Harmonie grinned and stopped her best friends spinning with a hug. "I'm so excited for you!" A look of realization dawned across Harmonie's face. "Hey ... if you two get married, we'll be sisters!!!" She jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
Aliera's eyes widened. "You're right! Sugoi!"  
  
"I still can't get over it! I have a brother! A TWIN brother! And to think, if we didn't have Sally, we probably would have never figured it out!"  
  
"So ... how are things going with you and Wufei," she asked, sitting down on her bed.  
  
Harmonie snorted slightly. "I wouldn't exactly say they were going. He hasn't really spoken to me much."  
  
Aliera nodded. "Well, I'm sure things will get better. You know how he is," she added, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." Harmonie hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head on them. "He's such an ass."  
  
Aliera stayed silent, not really knowing what to say. "Hey, why don't we go down to the music room? It might cheer you up a little?"  
  
Harmonie visibly perked. "Okay."  
  
Aliera grinned. "Cool, let's go!" She jumped off her bed and barreled down the stairs. Harmonie followed, sliding down the banister in a well- practiced manner.  
  
Reaching the music room, Aliera grabbed her electric guitar and plugged it into an amp, wincing at the feedback. Harmonie did the same with her bass guitar.  
  
"So ... what should we play?" Aliera asked, fingers strumming idle chords.  
  
"Um... I don't know." Harmonie plucked out a quick bass line, making sure her instrument was in tune.  
  
Aliera grinned and started playing an upbeat tune. Harmonie caught on quickly and played along. She stepped up to a nonexistent mic and started singing.  
  
//Something's been going on and I don't know what it is  
  
You don't mind the taking girl, but you don't know how to give  
  
You drove me crazy, but I don't know baby  
  
You're thinking that it's me you're fooling  
  
Where's the right in, all of our fighting?  
  
Look at what you're doing  
  
Where's the love  
  
It's not enough  
  
It makes the world go 'round and 'round and...  
  
Where's the love  
  
Give it up  
  
It makes the world go 'round and 'round and 'round//  
  
Harmonie smiled as she took the second verse.  
  
//Can you tell me what you see whenever you look around?  
  
We're tripping all over ourselves and pulling each other down  
  
We're separating, consciousness is fading  
  
Are you thinking that it's me you're fooling?  
  
Where's the right in, all of our fighting?  
  
Look at, look at, look at what we're doing  
  
Where's the love  
  
It's not enough  
  
It makes the world go 'round and 'round and...  
  
Where's the love  
  
Give it up  
  
It makes the world go 'round and 'round and 'round//  
  
Duo walked by the music room. stopping as he heard music being played. "That's GOOD," he murmured. He thought for a second. "I know that song!" He jumped into the room with the third verse.  
  
//Dark clouds all around, lightning, rain pouring down  
  
Waiting for the bright light to break through  
  
Face down on the ground  
  
Pick us up at the lost and found  
  
We've got to change our point of view, if we want the sky blue  
  
We're segregating, consciences are fading  
  
You're thinking that it's me you're fooling  
  
Where's the right in, all of our fighting  
  
Look at what we're doing//  
  
The three voices meshed together for the last chorus.  
  
//Where's the love  
  
It's not enough  
  
It makes the world go 'round and 'round and...  
  
Where's the love  
  
Give it up  
  
It makes the world go 'round and 'round and 'round//  
  
"Won't you, won't you give it up?" Aliera finished, grinning at Duo.  
  
Duo grinned back. "I didn't know you guys could play!"  
  
"We are super women! Of course we can play! We can do anything!" Harmonie giggled at herself.  
  
Aliera rolled her eyes at Harmonie. "We were thinking about starting a band. You wanna join us?" she asked.  
  
"Do you play anything?" Harmonie asked.  
  
Duo nodded. "Of course I want to! And I play the drums, among other things." He sat behind the drum set.  
  
The three teens played for a while. "I want to play Weird." Harmonie stated.  
  
"But we can't really play that without a keyboardist..." Aliera said.  
  
"I know..." she pouted.  
  
"Wufei can play the piano." Duo offered.  
  
Aliera and Harmonie blinked at Duo. "Really?" they both asked.  
  
"Are we talking about the same person?" Aliera continued.  
  
Duo nodded. "I kid you not. Wufei plays the piano."  
  
"But ... how do we get him to play with us?" Harmonie asked the air, biting her lip.  
  
Aliera looked at Harmonie, feeling her apprehension about Wufei in her mind.  
  
"Why don't we try asking him?" Duo suggested with a shrug.  
  
Both girls looked at him as if he were nuts. "This is Wufei we're talking about, remember?" Aliera said. "He won't do it willingly."  
  
Duo held up his hands in defeat. "I give. You're right. So we must come up with a plan."  
  
Aliera and Harmonie grinned at each other. "Does he practice regularly?" Harmonie asked, a wicked plan forming in her head. Aliera sensed what she was thinking and grinned even more.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Of course he does. This is Wufei we are talking about, or did you forget?"  
  
"Hmm...what time of the day does he practice?" Aliera questioned.  
  
"In the morning, before he exercises." Duo looked between the two, wondering what they were planning.  
  
Both girls groaned. "That's so early!" Aliera complained. "Do we have to, Harm?"  
  
"Well, do you have a better plan?" Harmonie asked, somewhat hopefully, after all, she didn't want to get up that early either!  
  
Aliera sighed. "I guess not."  
  
They both looked at Duo. "See you in the morning?" Harmonie asked.  
  
Duo nodded. "Of course, but I still don't know what you're planning!"  
  
Aliera shrugged. "Simple. We tail him and catch him while he's practicing. Then we use blackmail, which Harm and I have in abundance, to get him to join." She giggled wickedly. "This'll be fun!"  
  
"Oh. Okay! Wait ... you have an abundance of blackmail on Wufei, and you haven't shown me yet!?" Duo pouted.  
  
"Well, we have to keep it closely guarded because otherwise it would defeat the purpose." Harmonie explained.  
  
"Besides, who do you think taught us martial arts?" Aliera added, snickering.  
  
They all decided to go to bed as they had to get up before Wufei, something that even Heero didn't do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero stalked his room, going over every nook and cranny, making sure the demon spawns didn't put anything in his room. Finding nothing, he frowned. 'Hn. Guess they were telling the truth.' He looked around the room suspiciously one more time. Finally he laid down to go to sleep and looked up at the ceiling before turning out the lamp. He twitched slightly. On the ceiling in the same color green as his tank top read, "Heero, We love you!" and it was signed "The Demon Spawns." Closing his eyes, he silently groaned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Telekinesis, coming out of the closet, a...

Warnings: Hm... well... this part has a bit of sapp, a bit of angst, a bit of humor, and a bit of crap! Heh! okay, I just said crap cuz it rhymed! say it out loud! I promise! It's entertaining! lol. um... seriously folks... um... lessee.... mystical behavior...  
  
Duo: *glares at Allie*  
  
Allie: WHAT?  
  
Duo: *taps foot*  
  
Allie: We went over all that already!!!  
  
Duo: Yes! but then in chapter 5 you.... *is cut off by Harm's hand over his mouth*  
  
Harm: SHHHH!!! Don't tell them!!!! This is only Chapter 4... they aren't supposed to know that chapter 5 is finished already and Chapter 6 is almost done! Oops... Anyhews! *grins brightly* Moving on! There is sapp, pouncing, suggestive content, a bit of shonen ai, over use of empathy (from the over abundance of empaths... well.... only three... but still... lol....)  
  
"Hmm....looks familiar," Quatre remarked, getting out.  
  
"That's because it is," Trowa replied quietly. "This is Harmonie and Allie's house."  
  
If it were possible, a light bulb would have turned on over Quatre's head. "OH! Cool!" He grinned.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Two figures bolted down the porch and tackled Quatre, nearly taking him down.  
  
"Q-tra!" Harmonie grinned, squishing her fellow empath.  
  
"Q-chan!" Aliera squealed, hugging him even tighter. Trowa chuckled and pried Quatre loose.  
  
The two girls glanced at each other, then at Trowa. "TROWA!" They wailed and attached themselves to his waist.  
  
His eyes widened slightly, about the only reaction they were likely to get out of him. If anything, the two girls squeezed him even tighter.  
  
Trowa began to turn blue from lack of oxygen. "Um, Allie-chan, sis? Trowa needs to breathe." Duo said between laughs.  
  
Reluctantly, the two girls let go. Aliera went and stood beside Duo, interlacing their hands.  
  
Harmonie practically beamed and ushered everyone inside.  
  
Aliera sighed. "Harm, we forgot the bags. I'll get them." She made a gesture. The doors opened, and the two boys' luggage floated in and settled in the foyer.  
  
Duo gaped, eyes wide. "How... how in the hell..."  
  
Aliera smiled at his expression. "Legacy from my mother. She wasn't as strong, though."  
  
Harmonie glared at her slightly.  
  
*What?!* Aliera asked telepathically. *It's not like I'm using it to harm anyone!*  
  
*You know damned well that you shouldn't do that... especially out in the open like that! Besides, it wears down your strength!* Harmonie silently lectured, the two glaring at each other.  
  
Aliera glared a moment longer, then sagged slightly. She sat down.  
  
Duo glanced worriedly between the two of them. Then he noticed how tired Aliera looked. "Is she okay?" he asked, his question directed at Harmonie.  
  
Harmonie sighed, her anger forgotten. "Yes... well... she will be. She has been using her abilities too much."  
  
"Will you please stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Aliera groused. "I can speak for myself, you know."  
  
Harmonie shot her a small glare. "Well, if you would be a bit more careful..." Harmonie sighed, deciding not to argue, knowing that a tired Aliera meant a stubborn Aliera. "Come on, to bed you go!"  
  
"Not until she eats," Sally interrupted. She glared at Aliera. "Kitchen. Food. NOW."  
  
Aliera sighed and trudged to the kitchen, mumbling under her breath.  
  
Harmonie followed after, keeping an eye on her best friend and partner as she ate a banana. [1]  
  
Back in the living room, Sally sighed and slumped slightly. "I hate it when she does that," she said under her breath.  
  
Duo looked at her. "You mean this has happened before?"  
  
Sally snorted. "She's just lucky I'm a doctor."  
  
"What's happened to her?" he demanded.  
  
"I've been in four comas, each of them longer than a month," Aliera replied, coming from the kitchen, Harmonie following. She gave a sarcastic smile. "Legacy from my mother. Seems like a curse sometimes."  
  
Harmonie nodded. "If she wouldn't over use it...," she added under her breath.  
  
"I heard that," Aliera said. She looked at Duo and tried to allay his fears. "Every time I use it, I expend energy. Nothing that a little rest doesn't cure," she smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"Speaking of which." Harmonie gestured towards the stairs.  
  
Aliera nodded tiredly. She headed toward the stairs. Duo jumped up to accompany her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned against him, relying on him to lead her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, almost asleep already.  
  
Wufei passed the couple going down the stairs. "e'Kieron exhaust herself again?" He half asked, half stated to the group in the living room.  
  
He got immediate glares from Harmonie and Sally.  
  
Quatre's eyes bugged slightly and he put a hand over his heart, glancing at Harmonie.  
  
Harmonie closed her eyes and barely controlled her anger at the Chinese boy in front of her.  
  
Quatre stood and left the room, grabbing Harmonie on his way out, barely registering that they were in a closet.  
  
"You're mad at him. Why?" Quatre asked her.  
  
"Because!" she practically yelled, stopping to control herself. "Because he's an asshole." she stated more quietly.  
  
"Oh, that tells me a lot, Harm! Come on..." he prodded. Quatre stopped, eyes widening. "You like him, don't you?" he asked disbelievingly. All the tangled emotions coming from her fell into place.  
  
Harmonie stood stock-still, not saying a word.  
  
"It's true, isn't it? You like Wufei."  
  
"I don't just like him. I...I love him," she said so quietly that Quatre had to strain to hear her.  
  
Quatre's went wide. "Wow."  
  
"But he doesn't give a damn about me..." she added.  
  
"Well...I'm sure he does, in his own way," Quatre replied, trying to comfort her.  
  
Harmonie snorted. "Right. Can we come out of the closet now?"  
  
Quatre smiled. "I already did, remember?" he teased.  
  
She giggled. "Well, how about we do it again? Oh, and did I mention that the object of your affections is here too?"  
  
Quatre blushed and ducked his head. "I thought he was afraid of you two?"  
  
Harmonie grinned. "He still is. Seems to think we're a threat to him for some reason," she said thoughtfully. "I think he's warming to us though... we didn't booby trap his room this time..."  
  
Quatre snorted. "THIS time..."  
  
She giggled. "Um, Q? This closet is getting small..."  
  
"Very well, if we must...shall we come out of the closet, Ms. Firefly?" he said jokingly, offering his arm to her.  
  
"Yes, we shall." She grinned and they exited the closet. [2]  
  
They entered the living room and sat down on a loveseat. Everyone looked at them. "What?" They asked together.  
  
Heero twitched.  
  
Harmonie and Quatre looked at each other, both feeling the emotions coming from Heero. "Go get him." She said quietly.  
  
Quatre grinned and stood up. He took a deep breath, then launched himself at Heero, glomping him and pressing a kiss to his mouth.  
  
"Mmmf!" Heero managed, before regaining control and dominating the kiss.  
  
The other people in the room simply stared, not quite believing what their eyes were seeing, with the exception of Harmonie, who just grinned.  
  
Once the need for oxygen made itself known, the two pulled apart and looked at each other. Heero nodded, stood, and threw Quatre over one shoulder, carrying him upstairs.  
  
"Don't be too loud, guys! Allie's sleeping!" Harmonie yelled before collapsing in laughter.  
  
Trowa silently stood and gathered his bags to unpack and Sally left to do some research in her lab.  
  
Realizing that she was alone with Wufei, Harmonie fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
"Harmonie... I... apologize." Wufei dropped his head.  
  
She blinked. "Huh?" she asked intelligently, then mentally smacked herself.  
  
"I said I apologize. I was wrong." he looked at her and continued before she could interrupt, "You are more than just an ally to me. Much more. I..." He let the earlier actions of Quatre and Heero spur him on, "I care about you. More than I think I should. In fact, I think... I think I love you." He stood up to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Harmonie stopped him. She turned him around to face him, searching his face. "You really mean it?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."  
  
Harmonie processed that in her mind, then did something that completely surprised him....she kissed him, hands reaching up to cup his face. It was a simple, breathtakingly sweet kiss that said more than either teen had words for. They broke apart, foreheads meeting as they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Does that tell you how I feel?" she asked, a soft smile curving her lips. He nodded, unable to speak.  
  
She looked at him passionately. "Make love to me."  
  
He looked down at her, surprised. "Are... are you sure?"  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." [3]  
  
Wufei thought about that, then nodded. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, duplicating the action Heero took earlier.  
  
Harmonie laughed. "Oh, how romantic!" she rolled her eyes.  
  
Wufei lightly slapped her bottom. "Quiet, woman," he teased as he continued up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Caveman." Harmonie retorted, watching her braids hit the steps.  
  
"You know you like it," he replied, smirking.  
  
"Your point?" she said, taking the opportunity to admire Wufei's ass underneath his white pants.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa was up in his room, unpacking his things. He looked up when he heard a thump from Heero and Quatre's room, then returned to his task. His attention was drawn from his task again when Wufei walked by his door with Harmonie slung over his shoulder, much like Heero did Quatre. He briefly wondered if Harmonie did the same thing to Wufei as Quatre did to Heero, then returned to unpacking, again. [4]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aliera yawned and sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She looked over to find Duo still asleep beside her. He mumbled and opened one eye to look at her. "Go back to sleep." He reached up and pulled her to him, effectively dispelling any desire she had to get out of bed.  
  
Aliera smiled and snuggled up to his side, laying her head on his chest. Just as she was about to fall asleep, a blast of extreme pleasure hit her senses, making her shiver.  
  
Duo stirred slightly, holding her tighter. "What's the matter?" he mumbled, eyes still closed.  
  
Feeling extremely giddy, she rolled on top of him, making his eyes open in surprise.  
  
"Did I mention that I have empathic abilities as well as telekinesis?" she asked, giggling.  
  
Duo just looked at her, still confused and sleepy.  
  
She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Our friends are having a good time." She giggled again as his eyes widened.  
  
She kissed him in a way that left no doubts in Duo's mind what she wanted. Kissing back, he rolled them over so that he was on top. Pulling back, he looked down at her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Absolutely," she replied, and pulled him down to her again as their lips met again. Neither spoke for quite a while.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late at night. Duo shifted, then awoke as he realized that Aliera was not beside him. Slipping out of bed, he picked up a robe and threw it on as he walked out of his room in search of his missing lover.  
  
He found her in the music room, seated at the piano and playing a soft melody that seemed to fit the mood in the house perfectly. Smiling to himself, he walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck, feeling decidedly lazy. She stopped playing and leaned into him, making a soft sound of contentment when he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
They sat there for a few minutes that seemed like an eternity before Duo spoke.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, reluctant to break the silence.  
  
"I love you too," she replied, just as softly, smiling when his arms tightened around her. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent, committing it to memory.  
  
"You scared me half to death today, you know," he murmured. He felt more than heard her sigh.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." She smiled ruefully. "I do tend to use my abilities more than is good for me." She chuckled to herself. "The first time I went into a coma, I was trying to move a boulder, just to see if I could." [5] She sobered. "I don't know what would have happened if Sally hadn't found me. I could have died." That thought, spoken out loud, made chills run down her spine. She shivered involuntarily.  
  
Duo stood up and scooped her into his arms. She looked up in surprise.  
  
"Feeling like a gentleman, are we?" she teased, the look in her eyes taking the sting out of her words.  
  
"No, feeling selfish. Let's go back to bed," he replied. He felt her snuggle against his chest.  
  
"Hmm. Sounds good to me," she said, almost asleep. She felt him place her in the bed before crawling in next to her and pulling the covers over them both.  
  
He kissed her bare shoulder. "Good night," he whispered, then fell asleep.  
  
********************  
  
Harmonie opened one eye and watched Wufei get up and leave. She waited two minutes and got up herself, meeting Aliera and Duo in the hall. Without a word, the three teenagers slipped silently into the shadows and followed Wufei to his destination....the music room. They waited until Wufei was a good ten minutes into playing before they entered quietly. The three teens looked at each other. Harmonie nodded slightly, and they crept up behind him on noiseless feet and prepared to give him the scare of his life. "BOO!!"  
  
Wufei calmly turned around to face the three. "And why, might I ask, are you three sneaking around at this time of day and stalking me?" [6]  
  
Duo and Harmonie pouted. Aliera stood a small distance away, shaking her head and trying to hold back her laughter for fear of waking up the house. "Well..." Harmonie started, looking into Wufei's eyes, "We need some to play keyboard in our band..." she gave him a look.  
  
"And you want me to join, is that correct?" he finished. Harmonie and the others nodded. "Well, okay. It could be fun." The others blinked at him. "What?"  
  
"That's IT? We did all that planning and you just GIVE IN! Oi!" Duo threw his hands up.  
  
Harmonie pouted. "Fei, you were supposed to argue with us, like you normally do!" She put the back of her hand against his forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"  
  
Aliera muttered. "I'm going back to bed..." she leered at Duo. Duo leered back in response and threw her over his shoulder, charging up the stairs.  
  
Harmonie looked at Wufei and giggled. "I think they have the right idea..." she yawned. "I'm going back to sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Everyone knows that you eat a banana to make you feel better! Always!  
  
[2] I couldn't resist! We had to come out of the closet! *snicker*  
  
[3] Boo yah! Use your own words against you, Wu-chan!!!  
  
[4] Poor Trowa! Isn't getting any.... yet.... Mwa ha ha ha ha!!! What we have planned for him.... will throw you for a loop.... *giggle*  
  
[5] And she would too, folks. Yep. Just to see if she could.  
  
[6] Can I not sneak up on ANY of these people? (check back to chapter 1 I do believe.) 


	5. First Mission

For warnings and disclaimers, see Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 5/?  
  
Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Duo, Harmonie, and Aliera trudged into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sally and Trowa brought coffee, and then sat down also.  
  
"Noisy last night, wasn't it, Trowa?" Sally remarked casually, noting with glee the blushes on the couples' faces. Trowa merely nodded, his visible eye sparkling with restrained humor.  
  
Harmonie began rummaging through the cabinets. She pulled out a stack of bowls and several different boxes of cereal, setting them in the middle of the table. Then she grabbed a handful of spoons from a drawer and a jug of milk from the fridge. She looked sleepily at the table and pointed. "Breakfast."  
  
Aliera looked at the food and made a face. "Ick. I am so NOT in the mood for food right now."  
  
"Allie. EAT," Sally commanded. Aliera pouted but did as asked.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was on his third bowl of Captain Crunch.  
  
Harmonie looked at him. "Little hungry, are we?" she snickered, then put a hand over her mouth as she felt her stomach turn. Wufei looked at her worriedly. "I'm okay." She said before suddenly running out the back door and emptying her stomach on the lawn.  
  
'She couldn't be....could she?' Aliera thought disbelievingly. Meanwhile, everyone except Sally was wincing at the noises that Harmonie was making as she vomited.  
  
Harmonie walked back inside calmly and washed her mouth out with some water from the sink. When she was through, she turned and glared at Wufei. "I hate you." She stated and left the room.  
  
Duo jumped up from the table and followed her to the living room, where she lay curled up on the couch. He looked at his sister, who had her eyes clinched shut and her arms around her stomach. She grimaced. "Sally!" Duo called. "What's wrong with her?" He asked when Sally came rushing into the room.  
  
Sally glared at him slightly. "Nothing is WRONG with her."  
  
"Whaddya mean, nothing's wrong with her? Look at her!" he gestured wildly.  
  
Harmonie straightened slightly and glared at her brother. "I'm pregnant, okay?" she said a bit angrily. Duo stopped abruptly and looked at her. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fainted. Harmonie rolled her eyes and sighed, muttering something about Wufei doing the same thing.  
  
Sally brought Duo back to the conscious world. He sat up and groaned a bit, then got a gleam in his eye. Harmonie looked at him apprehensively, wondering what he was planning. He got up and calmly walked back into the kitchen. He strolled right up to Wufei and punched him without the slightest change of expression.  
  
"Duo!" Harmonie yelled and ran into the kitchen, after him.  
  
Wufei sat on the floor, nursing his already swelling jaw while Duo stood over him, yelling.  
  
Duo turned around to face her and she decked him.  
  
Aliera was bent over almost double trying not to burst out laughing. Quatre had his head in his arms, and his shoulders were shaking. When he lifted his head, he took one look at the three of them and laid his head back down, silently laughing.  
  
Harmonie glared one more time and turned to leave the room. As soon as she was out of earshot, Quatre, Aliera, and Sally burst with laughter, leaning on each other and the table. Trowa's lips quirked slightly into a ghost of a smile, his eyes singing with mirth.  
  
Heero looked up, grunted, and continued eating breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero's laptop beeped in his room. He opened it up and read the message and blinked at it. They had a mission. A mission that would require at least six people. He went downstairs and into the living room, the centermost room in the house. "Hn!" He yelled, gaining a look of satisfaction as everyone in the house collected into the living room.  
  
"What's up?" Aliera asked, coming into the room. Duo and the rest of the pilots followed.  
  
"Mission." He stated in his ever so informative manner.  
  
Harmonie rolled her eyes. "We guessed," she said sarcastically. "What do we have to do?"  
  
Wufei watched his girlfriend protectively as she unconsciously rubbed her lower abdomen, a plan already forming in his head to make sure she didn't go on this mission. Duo was looking at Aliera with the same look in his eye.  
  
Aliera felt Duo watching her and turned to look him in the eye. "Yes?"  
  
"Um..." he responded intelligently, then looked at Heero. "So what's the mission?"  
  
"We will need at least three Gundams, optimally four, and three people to infiltrate." He stated.  
  
Aliera's eyes brightened. "I get to be sneaky?" she asked, bouncing. Harmonie looked at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
Quatre started and looked at the two pilots, then glanced at Harmonie and Aliera.  
  
Heero was steadily making out plans for the mission, oblivious to everyone else. Suddenly, he stood up. "Duo, Wufei, Quatre and myself will be in our Gundams, Trowa, Aliera, and Harmonie will infiltrate."  
  
"Hell, no!" Duo jumped in. Wufei agreed with a sharp shake of his head.  
  
Harmonie and Aliera glared at their respective boyfriends. "Duo, I'm am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Aliera stated, still glaring.  
  
Wufei whispered something to Harmonie, who turned up her glare in response. "Who the hell do you think you are, Chang?" she almost shouted. "You can't tell me not to go!"  
  
Sally interrupted. "But I can. I overheard, and he's right. You, young lady, are staying here." Harmonie glared at her about to protest. "I will tie you up if I have to, besides, we need to talk. Duo, back off. Allie's right. She is perfectly capable of going on the mission." He glared at her and Aliera smirked.  
  
Harmonie 'hmph'ed and sat down, sulking. "It was worth a shot."  
  
Duo sat next to his sister and sulked as well. "So when do we head out?" Quatre asked, blocking out the emotions from the sulking twins.  
  
"Wait. Who's going to take Harmonie's spot?" Aliera interrupted. "You said we'd need seven people for this mission."  
  
"Hn." Heero stated, glaring at Sally and reworking his plans.  
  
"Would you like to argue with me, Yuy?" she snapped. "I'd be fascinated to hear you try to persuade me to let her go."  
  
Heero shook his head in the negative. "We can pull it off with 3 Gundams. Duo, you will go with the ground team, but bring your Gundam, you may have to use it still."  
  
Duo nodded. He didn't look happy. Aliera half-glared at him. "I'm going. Get over it."  
  
"So when is everyone going to leave me with the psycho doctor?" Harmonie asked.  
  
Heero grunted. "In 4 hours." She nodded, still sulking.  
  
Aliera looked at Harmonie. "Well, I'm hungry, do you want to cook or should I?" Harmonie stood silently and walked into the kitchen, closing the door a bit harder than necessary.  
  
"Okay. I guess that answers that," she said quietly.  
  
Sally stood, pointing at Wufei. "Chang, go calm her down. She doesn't need to be stressed." Wufei nodded slowly and stalked into the kitchen after Harmonie.  
  
"Harmonie?" Wufei questioned, moving closer to her, preparing to give her a hug.  
  
"Chang Wufei, touch me and I will kill you. It is your fault I am stuck here," she seethed. She slammed some vegetables on the counter and began to peel and slice them, using more force than was necessary.  
  
"My fault!?!" Wufei gaped at her, "You are the one..." he started, before having his arms full of a suddenly sobbing Harmonie.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I just feel so....out of control. You know I didn't ask for this," she continued before breaking down again.  
  
"Shh... I know... calm down..." Wufei stroked her hair, "I'm here..."  
  
Harmonie sniffled, "I need to finish dinner..." she pulled away and finished peeling the vegetables, a lot more gently now.  
  
Wufei hugged her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder. "Everything will be all right, I promise," he whispered.  
  
Harmonie nodded and poked him. "Now get out of my kitchen." She giggled.  
  
Wufei smiled and mock-saluted. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
He turned to leave and Harmonie smacked his butt playfully.  
  
Wufei 'eeped' slightly and turned back around. "You must be punished," he said softly, stalking toward her in a way that made her mouth water.  
  
Harmonie smirked. "I thought I told you to leave?"  
  
He shrugged and pounced, laying her back on the kitchen table.  
  
In the other room, Quatre and Aliera looked at each other, checking to see if they were sensing the same thing. "Um... no one go in there..." Aliera smirked.  
  
Duo looked confused. "What's going on in there?" Aliera LOOKED at him and he immediately got the picture. His eyes widened. "Oh. Oh my."  
  
Duo grinned at Aliera suggestively.  
  
Aliera gave an answering grin and ran up the stairs, Duo following close behind.  
  
Sally started to turn red.  
  
"DUO!" Sally yelled. "Wait!" She ran up the stairs and handed him something. Duo looked down at it, then at her. "I'll not have two sets of idiots in this house."  
  
Duo nodded. "Understood. Thanks," he replied, then sprinted to the bedroom.  
  
Sally sighed wearily and sat on the steps, silently wondering if dinner would ever get cooked.  
  
********************  
  
"Let's rock and roll," Duo crowed, leaping into the Fukaku, Aliera taking the driver's seat and Trowa seating himself in the back.  
  
"You guys be careful," Harmonie warned over the communicators.  
  
Aliera talked to the Jeep and it started up quickly. "Okay, we're off!" she declared, pulling out of the garage.  
  
"Heero, Quatre, and Wufei will follow in their Gundams," Harmonie said. "They should be leaving......now!" On cue, the Gundams shot from the hangar into the air, heading toward their target.  
  
Aliera pushed the Fukaku to go as fast as it could, almost keeping up with the Gundams, who would arrive about 10 minutes before them.  
  
Just as planned, the Gundams arrival drew out most of the soldiers in the base, making it easier for the ground team.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the house, Harmonie paced back and forth worriedly. "I have a bad feeling about this," she said to herself.  
  
Sally glared at her. "Sit. Down. Worrying won't help."  
  
"Something's wrong," she insisted. "I don't know what, but something is not right."  
  
*********************  
  
"This is too easy," Duo muttered as they crept through the hallways. "We should have run into someone by now."  
  
Aliera nodded. "We expected most of the soldiers to go out in the mobile suits... but not all of them!"  
  
She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses, feeling the area around them. Her eyes snapped open. "Someone's coming, and they're definitely NOT friendly!" she said, increasing her pace to a dead run. Duo and Trowa followed, eyes searching.  
  
They turned a corner and were face to face with a large group of Oz soldiers, with Lady Une at the front.  
  
"Shit!" Duo and the others took cover as the soldiers began to fire.  
  
Harmonie's voice made itself known over the communicator. "What's happening out there?!" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Elite soldiers. Une's with them," Trowa replied, shooting and hitting some of the soldiers.  
  
Duo pulled a grenade off of his belt, signaling to Aliera and Trowa. He pulled the pin and tossed it into the back group of the soldiers, silently counting. "NOW!" They dove into the nearest room.  
  
The grenade exploded, felling the soldiers. When the dust cleared, however, more soldiers rushed out, creating more problems for the pilots.  
  
"Guys! Step back!" Aliera ordered, stepping forward. Duo and Trowa fell back, wondering what she was about to do. One of the soldiers fired at her. Before the bullet could reach her, though, she held out her hand in a warding gesture. The bullet stopped in midair and fell to the ground.  
  
She glared at the soldier and lifted him into the air. Half of the other soldiers ran away in fear at seeing their comrade floating in mid-air.  
  
"NO!" Duo protested. Aliera lost concentration and dropped the soldier. He hit the ground with a sickening crack as his neck broke.  
  
She winced. One of the soldiers saw his chance and fired at her again. She fell to the ground with blood streaming out of her right shoulder.  
  
"SHIT!" Duo yelled.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Harmonie asked over the communicators.  
  
"Allie's down. Soldier got in a lucky shot," Duo replied tensely, taking the soldier out. He kneeled beside her.  
  
"ABORT MISSION! Just destroy as much of the base as you can with the Gundams! Ground Crew, get out of there!" Harmonie practically screamed to everyone.  
  
"Acknowledged," Duo said. He picked Allie up. Behind them, one of the soldiers carefully took aim. Allie looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened. "STOP!" she screamed. She grabbed Trowa and disappeared right before the soldier fired.  
  
His bullet hit empty air.  
  
They reappeared beside the Jeep. Allie groaned once, then passed out.  
  
"Duo, you have to go help them in Deathscythe. I'll take Allie back to the house." Trowa told him. Duo nodded, a cold rage in his eyes. He gently placed her in the passenger seat, then turned and ran to his Gundam.  
  
Trowa looked at the steering column. "Now how the hell do I start this thing?"  
  
"Tell it to start up," Allie whispered, waking up slightly. She patted the dash lightly. "Fukaku, time to get going." The Jeep immediately started, sounding almost eager. She smiled lightly and passed out again. Trowa's visible eye widened slightly, and he spun the Jeep around and towards the house, faster than it had ever gone before.  
  
Duo leaped into Deathscythe's cockpit, powering up the Gundam. "Hey, buddy. Ready for some action?" he asked, a grin on his face that was just a little too wide. His eyes shined with the promise of death.  
  
The Gundams quickly lay waste to the base. Duo continued stomping around the base yelling unintelligibly. "DUO!" Heero yelled. "STOP!" Duo ignored him until a weak voice came over the radio. "Duo.....stop....come back...." He stopped so suddenly it almost threw him off balance. He placed his head in his hands and leaned over as far as the harness would allow.  
  
"Come on Duo, time to go home." Quatre said gently. The four Gundams made their way back home. As soon as Deathscythe powered down, Duo jumped out of the hatch and rode the wire down, sprinting into the house.  
  
He ran into the living room. Harmonie stood at the top of the stairs. "She's up here." Duo nodded and, without another word, ran up the stairs past her to his bedroom.  
  
Sally stepped out of the bedroom just as he reached it. Duo looked at her, worry and fear visible in his eyes and body language.  
  
Sally sighed. At least he cared about her. "She should be okay. The bullet wound was pretty nasty, but I managed to get it out and sew her up. She exhausted herself again with the telekinesis. All in all, it was pretty rough and she needs to go to sleep, but she's waiting for you, so go ahead." Duo nodded and took a deep breath. He quietly opened the door and stepped in, walking almost hesitantly to the bedside.  
  
"Hi..." he said almost shyly, hesitantly holding her hand, feeling as if he might break her.  
  
"Hey," she replied, her voice just above a whisper. She frowned slightly when she felt his worry. "I'm okay, I'll recover. I'm not leaving you so soon," she soothed. Instead of having its desired affect, anger and remembered pain crept into his eyes.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked mildly, although Allie could feel the anger pulsing in his mind. "You scared me half to death out there!"  
  
"Duo....I..." she weakly protested, but he continued, oblivious. "Christ, when I saw you go down....I thought my world had ended! And then you used up more energy by 'porting us out of there?!? It could have killed you!" He stood up abruptly and paced the room, trying his level best not to break down and cry.  
  
"Duo!" She said a bit louder this time. He stopped pacing and looked at her, his rage dancing in his eyes. "Come here." She patted the bed beside her and smiled wanly at him. Duo went back to the bed and sat next to her. "Look at me. I'm okay. I did what I had to do. If I didn't do what I did, we would be dead right now!"  
  
He sighed. "I know....but what's gonna happen next time? Watching you today made me truly realize that none of us might survive. That scares me so much," he said softly, taking her hand again and laying it on his cheek, looking at her.  
  
"I know... it scares me too! But we all went into this war knowing that we may die... not necessarily wanting to, but it was a very distinct possibility." she smiled ruefully at him. "I promise to be more careful, okay?"  
  
Duo sighed. "I guess that's the best I can hope for," he said. He rolled his eyes. "Lord knows what happened last time I tried to stop you."  
  
She pulled him down to lay next to her. "Sing to me?" she asked, looking into his eyes. He thought for a moment and began to sing softly. She fell asleep in a matter of a few seconds.  
  
//Every time our eyes meet  
  
This feeling inside me  
  
Is almost more than I can take  
  
Baby when you touch me  
  
I can feel how much you love me  
  
And it just blows me away  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
  
I can hear your thoughts  
  
I can see your dreams  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
The smell of your skin  
  
The taste of your kiss  
  
The way you whisper in the dark  
  
Your hair all around me  
  
Baby you surround me  
  
You touch every place in my heart  
  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you 


	6. A Day at the Beach

Authors: AHHA A.K.A. Aliera e'Kieron and Harmonie Firefly  
  
Warnings: For this chapter... not too many... good hearted fun... more or less. Fluff. Normal Teenageness. I don't even think there is a curse in this one... reference to guys making out... I think that's about it.  
  
Notes: *sigh* I can't wait till summer time! *craving Mango Smoothie*  
  
Chapter 6/?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, everyone! I've got an idea!" Aliera shouted, her voice reaching all the rooms. Various heads stuck out of various doors. "Let's go to the beach!"  
  
"Sugoi!" Harmonie squealed, jumping on the banister and sliding down to the ground floor. [1]  
  
"Um, Harm? We have to get changed and stuff still!" Aliera reminded.  
  
Harmonie's face fell slightly. "Oh yeah." She shrugged and dragged Aliera back up the stairs with her, yelling to everyone to get ready because they were coming whether they liked it or not.  
  
Once everyone was ready, they all loaded into the Fukaku and sped off toward the beach. They got about a half-mile from the beach and could smell the ocean when Fukaku stopped suddenly.  
  
"Damn it," Aliera cursed, jumping out and popping the hood, peering inside.  
  
After looking for a few seconds, she went around to the back and got out a toolbox.  
  
Harmonie in the meantime glared lightly at the Fukaku. "I KNOW you don't like the beach... but do you HAVE to break something every time we go?" She tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"He didn't break something EVERYTIME." Aliera said from under the hood. "There was the first time we went..."  
  
"Fukaku certainly has a personality, doesn't it?" Quatre said, smiling slightly. Duo snickered.  
  
"Yup. A rather prissy one if you ask me. Afraid of a little salt and sand..." Harmonie said and snickered.  
  
"Hey, you were the one who helped me program him, so it's partly your fault," Aliera protested, leaning even farther into the engine.  
  
"Not ah! Wufei is the prissy one! He helped too!" Harmonie pouted and poked fun at her boyfriend.  
  
"Onna! I am not prissy!" he protested, poking her side.  
  
Harmonie squeaked. "Yes you are." She poked him back.  
  
"Hey, no nookie in the jeep," Aliera said. "It's too messy," she snickered.  
  
"Yeah yeah... and you would know!" Harmonie jested.  
  
There was a curse from under the hood when Aliera dropped a tool. Duo turned to Harmonie. "How did you know?" he asked, then winced as Aliera cursed again.  
  
"DUO!!" Harmonie giggled uncontrollably.  
  
The Jeep shuddered, then started up, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Oh, shut up. A little sand and salt won't hurt ya," Aliera grumbled, putting the toolbox in the back and hopping into the Jeep.  
  
"Yay!" Harmonie bounced and plopped into the backseat. Heero nodded at them and started up the Blazer and took off.  
  
When they arrived at the beach, they all jumped out. Aliera and Harmonie ran ahead to find a spot, leaving the guys and Sally to carry all the stuff.  
  
When the rest caught up with them, Aliera and Harmonie had already stripped down to their bikinis. Duo and Wufei simply stood there, gaping. Aliera and Harmonie grinned at each other, pretending not to notice.  
  
Aliera sat on a beach towel and took out a bottle of sunscreen. She smirked, then turned to Harmonie. "Harm, can you help me put this on? Duo seems to be shell-shocked for some reason," she asked, a grin on her face.  
  
"Certainly!" Harmonie grinned and squirted some sunscreen into her hand.  
  
Duo blinked and finally came out of it. "Hey! She's my girlfriend! I wanna do it," he protested. Aliera snickered.  
  
Harmonie grinned and rubbed the lotion into Aliera's back.  
  
Duo growled and pounced on his sister.  
  
Harmonie giggled and quickly got the upper hand, sitting on him. "Naughty, naughty, brother dear! Now I have sand all over me! I guess I'll just have to go get wet now..." She smirked and ran for the water. Aliera followed, gracefully diving into the waves.  
  
Wufei finally recovered. He looked at Duo. "Shall we follow?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Of course!" the two ran down the beach after their girlfriends, being normal teenagers for once. Duo caught up to Aliera and dunked her under the water, laughing like a maniac.  
  
Harmonie grinned and dove under the waves, evading Wufei for as long as possible.  
  
Back on shore, Sally looked at the remaining pilots, shrugged, and ran to the water. Quatre followed, giggling.  
  
Trowa and Heero looked at the surfboards, then each other.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"..."  
  
"Accepted." The two boys each grabbed a board and raced to the surf.  
  
"SPLASH WAR!" Aliera yelled.  
  
"WOO HOO!!!" Harmonie grinned, lay back in the water, and kicked her feet.  
  
Wufei spluttered as the water hit his face. "ONNA!" He sent a wave of water crashing on her, smirking.  
  
"CHANG!" Harmonie dunked him under the water and then quickly swam to shore, giggling.  
  
Aliera splashed Duo and swam to shore, yelling, "Catch me if you can!" She made it to shore when Duo tackled her, sending both of them rolling in the sand.  
  
Harmonie looked at the two and giggled, then noticed that Wufei had finally registered that she wasn't in the water anymore. "Erk!" she trotted up the beach and across the boardwalk to the Mai Tiki Hut. [2]  
  
"Mom!" Harmonie grinned at the middle-aged woman with thick curly black hair at the counter. "How's it goin'?"  
  
"Goin' good, as always!" she replied, hugging her. "You want the usual?"  
  
Harmonie nodded. "Of course!"  
  
She watched as Mom made her the famous Mai Tiki Hut Mango Smoothie. "So who is the cute guy stalking you?" she asked as Wufei was making his way purposefully over.  
  
Harmonie giggled. "He's my boyfriend! No one special!" she said, giggling even more at Wufei's expression.  
  
"Boyfriend, huh?"  
  
"Onna!" Wufei scolded. "Don't run away from me like that!"  
  
Harmonie turned around and turned a look on him. "Aw... but it's fun! Besides... I wanted to say hi to Mom!"  
  
Wufei furrowed his eyebrows. "Mom?"  
  
Harmonie nodded happily. "Yep! This is Mom! All of us happy smoothie addicted kiddies call her Mom!"  
  
Mom laughed. "My smoothies aren't that good, Harmonie," she said.  
  
"Yes they are! Don't you think so, Wufei?" Harmonie offered a sip of her smoothie to him.  
  
Wufei took a cautious sip, and his eyes widened. "This is good!"  
  
Harmonie nodded. "See, I told you so!" she said to Mom.  
  
Wufei tried to steal Harmonie's smoothie. "Hey! Get your own!"  
  
Aliera chuckled. "Get another addict, Mom?" The others strolled up to the counter.  
  
After everyone had a smoothie, Duo dragged Aliera to the Waterslide, Trowa and Sally darted off to the arcade, Heero and Quatre had found a spot within the dunes to make out and Harmonie decided to teach Wufei how to skateboard.  
  
***************  
  
At the arcade, Trowa and Sally took over an air hockey table and were going at it. [3] Other players at the arcade came to stand around the table, amazed at the two players could play so quickly.  
  
Sally wiped her forehead as they tied, again. "We have GOT to get one of these at the house." Trowa nodded in agreement.  
  
****************  
  
"Wufei! It's not that hard, honest!" Harmonie giggled as Wufei managed to fall again.  
  
"Onna. What is the point in this again?" Wufei asked as he again attempted to remain balanced on the skateboard.  
  
"There is no point. Just have fun!" she replied, skating circles around him. "See, easy!"  
  
"I think... I've got it..." Wufei said as he managed to actually get somewhere.  
  
"Good! Follow me then!" Harmonie grinned and took off down the sidewalk. ******************  
  
At the waterslide, Duo managed to snag a tube; he and Aliera were floating in the pool.  
  
"Hmm....this is nice," Aliera commented, rolling off the tube into the water to cool off.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Duo agreed. "One of the more peaceful days we've had in a while." He shifted around until the sun hit his back, closing his eyes with a contented sigh.  
  
He was completely unprepared when the tube flipped, dunking him in the cool water. He came up spluttering. Aliera giggled, then swam for the side of the pool, where she lifted herself out of the water. She grabbed a towel and ran. Duo treaded in the water for a few seconds, then flew into action after her.  
  
"Gotcha!" Duo exclaimed as he snagged Aliera by the waist.  
  
She giggled. "You most certainly do." She placed a chaste kiss on his nose. "But not for long!" She grinned and wiggled out of his grip, heading down the street in the direction Harmonie and Wufei had gone, Duo hot on her heels.  
  
"Harm! Help me!" Aliera yelled jokingly. "Your brother's feeling frisky!"  
  
"He's YOUR boyfriend!" Harmonie grinned and skated their way, snagging her brother by the braid.  
  
"Oi! Not the hair!" Duo protested.  
  
Harmonie giggled and let go. "Come on, we are going..." she whispered in his ear.  
  
Duo's eyes lit up. "Alright!"  
  
Wufei and Aliera looked at them warily. "Guys....whatcha gonna do?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
The twins grinned. "Nothing." They said in stereo, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Come on! We are almost there!" Harmonie sped off again, jumping over obstacles in her way. Duo followed. Wufei and Aliera looked at each other.  
  
"We should go and keep them out of trouble," Wufei said matter-of-factly. Aliera nodded and took off after them, Wufei running beside her, having abandoned the skateboard to Duo.  
  
Duo and Harmonie waited for Aliera and Wufei to catch up at the driveway to Dairy Queen. [4] "Come on!" Duo said bouncing. "Let's go inside!"  
  
When they got inside the girl at the counter had four cups of water ready for them. "Thanks D!" Harmonie said. "Now how about The Harm Special? Two of 'em!"  
  
Aliera's eyes lit up, and she snickered, looking at Harmonie.  
  
Harmonie grinned. "You ARE sharing, right?" the girl known as D asked.  
  
Aliera and Harmonie nodded. "Definitely."  
  
"What's The Harm Special?" Duo asked warily, sliding an arm around Aliera's waist.  
  
D almost turned green. "You mean you don't know?" she was busily preparing two huge sundaes. "You are in for a treat... or stomach ache."  
  
Duo looked at the two large sundaes sitting on the trays. "This is the Harm Special?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Harmonie grinned. "Yep! Only the best ice cream on the island."  
  
Wufei was looking at the confection in mild shock. "That is the largest combination of sugar I have ever seen."  
  
"I know. Isn't it great?" Harmonie smiled and sat down in a booth, pulling Wufei in beside her.  
  
Duo and Aliera had seated themselves in a nearby booth and were taking turns feeding each other, giggling all the while.  
  
Heero and Quatre walked in, looking disheveled. They ordered drinks and sat down in a nearby booth.  
  
"Hey, you guys have fun?" Duo snickered at the couple. Heero was valiantly trying to keep his dignity and Quatre was clinging to his arm with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"We did, thanks for asking," Quatre replied, before looking at Heero and snickering. Heero blushed ever so slightly. "Hn."  
  
"Hey... has anyone seen Sally or Trowa?" Aliera asked curiously.  
  
"Last I saw them, they were heading toward the arcade," Quatre replied.  
  
Harmonie and Aliera groaned. "We should go get them..."  
  
"Why?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"Have you seen all the arcade games in the basement?" Harmonie asked. He nodded. "Well... Sally gets... carried away."  
  
"And knowing her, she probably talked Trowa into playing," Aliera continued, sighing.  
  
"And we will probably have to buy another game." Harmonie finished.  
  
"She's THAT bad?" Quatre asked. "Last I knew, it was a mild obsession, nothing serious."  
  
The two girls nodded seriously and led everyone out to retrieve the two from the arcade.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, one more game!" Sally protested as the two girls grabbed her and dragged her out. "I almost beat my high score!"  
  
"No! We are going home!"  
  
"But! Can we buy one?!?" Trowa nodded in agreement.  
  
Aliera groaned. Sally had found another addict. "Buy it if you want to," she replied tiredly. "Alright!" She grinned and pulled out her checkbook and bought the air hockey table from the owner. Trowa had a gleam in his visible eye.  
  
"Oi...." Aliera leaned on Duo. "What did I do to deserve a sister like her?" she muttered. Sally grinned. "I could say the same thing, sister dear!"  
  
Aliera glared at her. "Hmph."  
  
"Can we go yet? I want a shower!" Harmonie whined.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They all trooped back to the Jeep, got in, and made their way home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] *giggle* I live on an island... well... next to an island... the town is on the island but there are houses around it too... something like that... the town they are in... write what you know and all... but anyhews... see... a lot of times someone will say, "let's go to the beach" everyone jumps in the car and goes to the beach... doesn't matter what you are wearing. lol... everyone keeps towels and suntan lotion in their cars around here usually... just have to stop at the store and get a foam cooler and some ice and throw the bottle of lotion in there though! the stuff melts! Ever swim in jeans? I have!  
  
[2] Yet another of my favorite spots in town! *longing for it to be May again so the Mai Tiki Hut will be open* and yes, it is almost RIGHT ON the beach. everything related in the story as far as scenery is pretty accurate to my town, in the main beach area. there's a play ground in the center, a road/parking lot the Water slide, the Mai Tiki Hut, Putt Putt, Arcade, and of course the bar for the adults. lol. And we do call the lady at the Mai Tiki Hut Mom. it just fits. lol.  
  
[3] *giggle smirk* They are playing air hockey... I went back a couple weeks after writing this... and read it again... and well... hentai!  
  
[4] Ah, my place of work. For those of you who don't know, Dairy Queen is an ice cream shop, more or less. 


	7. Authors' Note

Hey, all! Sorry to tell you this, but further installments of AHHA won't be coming out for a while.there's just too much stuff on our plates. I'm starting college Monday and Harm is totally busy. We WILL try, we promise! It just might take a while, that's all. Thanks to everyone who is being so patient!  
  
AHHA (Aliera e'Kieron and Harmonie Firefly) 


	8. Final Battle and a Surprise

[11/10/2003-23:07:31] Imagothichippie: Warnings this chapter:  
  
[11/10/2003-23:07:43] Imagothichippie: fluff  
  
[11/10/2003-23:07:45] Star Dancer 225: Drama/angst  
  
[11/10/2003-23:07:52] Imagothichippie: shirtless Trowa  
  
[11/10/2003-23:07:54] Star Dancer 225: Couple of swear words..  
  
[11/10/2003-23:08:08] Star Dancer 225: And a surprise at the end!  
  
[11/10/2003-23:08:10] Imagothichippie: sweaty shirtless Trowa.  
  
[11/10/2003-23:08:35] Imagothichippie: violence.  
  
[11/10/2003-23:08:40] Star Dancer 225: *nods*  
  
[11/10/2003-23:08:43] Imagothichippie: the usual.  
  
[11/10/2003-23:08:47] Star Dancer 225: Hai..  
  
[11/10/2003-23:08:55] Imagothichippie: did I mention shirtless Trowa?  
  
Relena stood in front of a large colonial style house. She checked a piece of paper in her hand. "Yep. This is the place." She tried to enter, but found that the gate was locked. Peering around the yard, she spotted someone practicing gymnastics. "Excuse me!" She called.  
  
The boy looked at her from his upside down position, as he was currently doing a hand stand. He blinked then gracefully returned to his feet and walked over to the gate. "May I help you?" He asked quietly.  
  
Relena was dumbfounded. This was no boy. Oh no. All man. He was shirtless, exposing many tight and rather large muscles on a tanned chest. She blinked, trying to regain her composure and made sure she wasn't drooling. "Um . . . " She pursed her lips. He just continued to look at her, chest glistening in the heat. She gathered her resolve and focused on the man's face. Okay . . . So he was gorgeous. "I'm looking for . . . uh . . . um . . . Heero . . . yes, that's it. Heero Yuy."  
  
He blinked at her. Again. "Wait here." He turned around and went into the house. A moment later he came back out, a very disheveled Heero in tow.  
  
"Relena." Heero stated blandly.  
  
"Hello Heero. May I join you for a bit? I would like to discuss something with you." She said, never taking her eyes off of Trowa.  
  
Heero smirked slightly. "Okay." He pushed some buttons on a keypad and opened the gate for her. Trowa led her into the house while Heero locked the gate back.  
  
"Trowa, where's Heero?" Quatre, who was sitting on the stairs, asked as soon as they came through the door.  
  
"I'm right here, Q." Heero walked in behind Trowa.  
  
Quatre looked relieved. When Trowa came in and told Heero that Relena was here, he got a bit worried. "Oh, good." He then noticed Relena. "Hello Miss Relena, how nice of you to visit." He looked despairingly at Heero.  
  
"Q. . . come here." Heero opened his arms a bit.  
  
Relena was watching all this with a look of slight disappointment. Trowa had the good sense to look away.  
  
Quatre stood and walked over to Heero who immediately wrapped him in a loving embrace. "Q, don't worry. I plan to make us last as long as possible. Relena is not a threat to us. I... love you." Heero whispered.  
  
Quatre almost melted. He would have if there wasn't two other people in the room. He settled for sighing happily.  
  
Relena wiped a solitary tear from her eye. "That was so cute." She whispered.  
  
Quatre looked at her. "You... your okay with us?"  
  
Harmonie chose this moment to come down the stairs. "She damned well better be! After all the trouble I went through to get you two together! Hi Lena!" She descended the last of the stairs and hugged Relena.  
  
"Hi Harmonie. You were right... I just had to come and see for myself." She leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Now who is that hunk of man and is he straight and single?"  
  
Harmonie fell on the floor laughing. Relena looked slightly smug.  
  
'He is single, and very straight last I checked,' a voice sounded in Relena's mind. Aliera smirked as she came down the stairs. "Lena! Good to see you again! How've you been?"  
  
Relena smiled. "I've been very well, thank you."  
  
Harmonie picked herself up off of the floor. All the guys were staring at her oddly. "What? You didn't hear what she said!"  
  
"Hmm, I don't believe you've been introduced," Aliera smirked. "Relena Peacecraft, Trowa Barton. Trowa Barton, Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Trowa nodded at Relena. "Pleasure."  
  
"No, the pleasure's all mine," she replied, nodding back.  
  
Heero looked down at Quatre and then at Relena and Trowa.  
  
"You think..." Quatre asked quietly. Heero nodded slightly in response.  
  
Aliera watched the pair, a smirk on her face. Duo came down the stairs, stopping when he saw Relena.  
  
"Oh, no, not again...." he muttered, a long-suffering look on his face.  
  
"Nah... I think she's over Heero," Aliera whispered to him and gestured to where Heero had Quatre securely wrapped in his arms, "I think she has a thing for Trowa now..."  
  
Duo relaxed slightly. "Oh, GOOD. It's about time." He smiled at Relena. "How ya doin', Queenie? Haven't seen ya in a while!"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Hi Duo." Relena smiled briefly at him then when back to conversing quietly with Trowa.  
  
Harmonie snickered quietly. "Oh, yes, she's got it BAD."  
  
Wufei came down the stairs. "Why is everyone standing around in the entryway?"  
  
"I don't know, but you and I have a triple date with Duo, Allie, Quatre and Heero." Harmonie looked at everyone, hoping they got the picture.  
  
Quatre was the first to catch on. "Oh, yeah...we should go get ready, Heero. We have to leave soon." He grabbed Heero's hand and the two walked upstairs.  
  
"What are you talking about, onna?" Wufei began protesting.  
  
"You know, the date we've been meaning to go on," she answered with a LOOK.  
  
"Yeah! Let's get going!" Duo said, herding Wufei, Harmonie, and Aliera out of the room.  
  
"Wait....where are we gonna go?" Aliera asked.  
  
"Anywhere but here!" Harmonie stated cheerily. "If you three retrieve Heero and Q-tra, I'll go throw together a picnic basket really quick and we can go to the park in the woods by the ocean."  
  
Duo nodded and dragged Aliera upstairs. "Oi, Heero!"  
  
"So. . . " Relena said.  
  
Trowa offered her a small smile in response and gestured towards the living room questioningly. Relena followed, sitting down on the loveseat. She nervously folded her hands in her lap. Trowa sat next to her. "You're over Heero?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
She blushed slightly. "Yes....he called sometime ago and explained things to me. It came as a bit of a shock, but I guess I expected it, in a way."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure," she nodded.  
  
Trowa gave her that almost smile again. He stood, picked out a movie disc and put it in the player. When he sat down, he sat a little bit closer than he was before.  
  
When the first scary part happened, she jumped and grabbed onto Trowa's arm. He grinned silently to himself and placed said arm around her.  
  
Throughout the rest of the movie, she jumped or hid her face in his shoulder. By the end of the movie, she was almost in his lap.  
  
"Ah.....good movie," she said shakily.  
  
Trowa looked down at her, "Yes. One of my favorites. It's a classic." He smiled again.  
  
She looked down and suddenly realized the position she was in. She 'eeped' silently and looked up to find him looking at her.  
  
He just continued to look at her.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry. I'll just...get up," she stammered, starting to rise.  
  
"No, stay." He pulled her back down. "This. . . is nice."  
  
She settled back down, leaning against his chest. "You're right. It...really is...."  
  
He nodded and sighed a bit, content for the moment.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Immature children," Wufei muttered to himself as he watched his companions chase each other across the park. "Even Yuy."  
  
Harmonie smiled mischievously. "Immature, ne?" Before he could react, she reached behind him and pulled out his ponytail and ran off, giggling.  
  
"Woman!" Wufei stood up and pursued Harmonie with a not-quite-pissed look on his face. Despite her large stomach, Harmonie evaded all of his attempts to catch her, twirling his hair tie around her fingers. "C'mon, Wu-babe! Catch me!" she taunted, smirking.  
  
Wufei attempted to look his usual agitated self and stalked over to her. Just as he reached her, Yuy very loudly declared "Hn!"  
  
Everyone walked over to where he was. "What's up, Heero?" Aliera asked, picking leaves out of her hair. Duo had tackled her earlier. Harmonie giggled and 'helped' Aliera get the leaves out of her hair.  
  
"Oz is attacking," was all Heero said. He turned around and sprinted to his Blazer.  
  
"Fuck," Aliera swore and set off at a dead run for Fukaku, the others following. Leaping into the driver's seat, she started it up and contacted Heero on the comm. "Location of attack?"  
  
"Sanq," came the reply.  
  
Harmonie sighed. "At least Relena is here and not there. . ."  
  
"Hai, but we'll have to lock her in the house or something to keep her from following us," Aliera replied, punching the gas.  
  
"We have a cell," Duo reminded them cheekily. Aliera and Harmonie looked at each other. "It would work," Aliera remarked, face carefully blank.  
  
"Yes, it would work, but I don't think I'd be able to stand listening to her rant about being locked up like a common criminal."  
  
"We have velvet ropes and gags," she reminded her.  
  
Harmonie grinned. "Now that could be fun."  
  
"Oooh, yeah..." Aliera turned and looked at Duo speculatively. Duo went a bit wide-eyed. "Um. . . baby?"  
  
"Yes?" Aliera replied, a completely false innocent expression on her face.  
  
"Never. . . never mind."  
  
Aliera smirked and pulled into the driveway of the house, hopping out and bursting through the front door. "Tro! Gundams!" Trowa leapt up from the couch and sprinted for the hangar, typing in codes on a hidden keypad in the remote control.  
  
"What in the world..." Relena started, rising from the couch. Harmonie stopped her with a look. "Oz is attacking Sanq. We're going to help. You are going to stay here. Any questions?"  
  
Wufei gave her a glare. "No. We are going to help. You BOTH are staying here."  
  
Harmonie glared right back. Sally finally broke the silence. "He's right, Harmonie. You need to stay and be mission control. Besides, you're due any day now."  
  
Harmonie pouted slightly. "Fine. Just. . . be careful?"  
  
Wufei nodded and hugged her. "Of course."  
  
"Wufei, let's go!" Duo shouted from the hangar.  
  
She held on a moment longer and kissed him softly. "I love you. . . come back to me." He nodded, eyes suspiciously bright. Kissing her one last time, he caressed her belly, turned and strode into the hangar. Harmonie watched him leave and then steeled herself at the computers to monitor the action.  
  
The six pilots clambered into their respective cockpits and brought their Gundams online. One after another, they shot into the sky to head toward Sanq.  
  
After the Gundams were in flight, Aliera came over the comm. "Control, What are we facing?"  
  
"Imagine your worst possible scenario and multiply it by five," Harmonie replied. "Looks like Oz went all out for this. Enough mobile suits and dolls for everyone to be hard-pressed. You're flying into a dangerous situation, guys." A varied string of curses came over the comm. "Yeah." Relena squeaked. Harmonie looked at her and switched the comm over to her headset.  
  
Aliera chewed on her bottom lip, thinking. "Control, what would you say are the odds of all of us coming out of this alive?" she asked quietly. This was not something she wanted to think about.  
  
"Not good."  
  
"What? What's not good?" Relena asked, beginning to panic.  
  
Harmonie ignored her. "Just take every precaution you can and try to avoid hitting any civilian structures. This will be hell, no matter how you look at it."  
  
Aliera sighed. "Well, that's reassuring," she remarked.  
  
Sally stood up. "I'm going. It may take me longer to get there, but I can help." Harmonie nodded in acknowledgment and sent the specs to her leo. Sally suited up and took off.  
  
"Okay. You need to take out as many as possible as quickly as possible. The suits are hiding behind a wall of dolls. Duo, Allie, drop back about 5-10 minutes and put on your stealth. Heero hit the dolls with your beam rifle on the left side, Wufei hit them with your flame on the right. Take out as many as you can. You should get a good number of the dolls."  
  
A round of acknowledgments came from all of the pilots as they got ready for action. Duo and Aliera dropped back, turned on their stealth system and disappeared.  
  
Duo opened a vidlink to Aliera. "You be careful, okay? I just found you, I don't wanna lose you so soon," he said, serious for once.  
  
Aliera smiled softly at him. "You too. No daredevil stunts. And Duo, if you are told to get out of there, do it. No questions. Harm knows what she is doing. Listen to her. Don't play the hero, and keep your control."  
  
A memory of the previous battle flashed in his mind. "I kind of lost it before, didn't I."  
  
"Hai, but it happens," she replied. "Lord knows I've done it a time or two," she added ruefully.  
  
"You're getting close. Wufei, Heero, get in position. Trowa and Quatre, behind them. Incoming 5 minutes."  
  
Don't get dead," she added before closing the comm window, cueing her music, and flexing her hands on the controls of her suit. "Show time," she whispered.  
  
A moment later, the dolls were in sight. Heero and Wufei swept in from both sides, weapons ablaze, and took out the first line of dolls.  
  
As soon as Heero and Wufei pulled up, Trowa and Quatre swooped in and took out the second line. "Allah, there's a lot," Quatre said, using his shotels to decimate two suits.  
  
Deathscythe appeared a few minutes later. A handful of dolls descended on him from all sides. He stuck out his scythe and spun, taking them all out and disappeared again.  
  
On another section of the battlefield, Aliera appeared with Stardancer. As dolls converged on her, she powered up her double swords and engaged, taking out as many as three at a time. She cursed as one managed to get in a lucky shot and quickly destroyed it.  
  
She shot into the sky, powered up her energy gun, and aimed it at another group of dolls. The beam lanced out, razor sharp, and decimated a few before disappearing.  
  
Trowa somersaulted in Heavyarms and took out the last of the dolls with a blast from his guns.  
  
"Well, that takes care of the dollies," Duo flexed his hands on the controls and dove into a group of suits, coming out of the cloak and holding his scythe at the ready. In other areas, the other pilots were doing the same, occasionally taking a hit but managing to stay relatively unharmed for the time being.  
  
A message popped up in the bottom of Harmonie's screen. Incoming Call. "What. . ." she activated voice only on the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello. Ms. Firefly, I presume?" An elegant voice said.  
  
"Treize?!"  
  
"Correct. Now, may I have something to look at other than a blank screen?" In her bewilderment, she activated the picture. "Ah. That's better. Oh good. Ms. Relena is there. She should hear this as well. I'm in a bit of a situation, normally I wouldn't appeal to the people who are outwardly my enemies, but as the war is about to end, I feel it is time to come clean, so to speak."  
  
"Cut the crap and get to the point, Treize," she said, annoyed. "What's the 'situation,' as you put it, and why ask us for help?"  
  
"Well, I'm not the true leader of Oz. I'm just a figurehead. A figurehead who is about to be dead. They. . ." he cleared his throat. "They have my daughter and they keep me under lock and key."  
  
"What?!?" Harmonie sat up. "Holy shit...I knew there was something, but not this..." she said to herself. She looked up at Treize. "So you want us to get your daughter, kill the baddies, and free you? How do we know you won't turn around and do the same thing again?" she asked, starting to feel sorry for him despite herself.  
  
"Precisely. As for my credibility, you have my word of honor and the location of the 'baddies'. All I want is my daughter and my life back." Suddenly he didn't look like the esteemed leader of Oz anymore but a worn man longing for his family.  
  
Harmonie bit her lip, thinking, then nodded. "Ok, we'll do it. But it might take a while; we're hard pressed as it is. Do you know where you're being kept?"  
  
"What?! You're going to trust him?!" Relena practically screeched.  
  
Harmonie rolled her eyes and decked her. "Now maybe I can get some work done." she muttered to herself. Treize chuckled and sent her coordinates before closing the connection. 


	9. End of Final Battle and a trip to the ho...

Here it is, everyone! The long-awaited chapter 8 of AHHA! *cheers*  
  
Warnings: Mild violence, some swearing, and a woman in labor. Poor Wuffie.  
  
AHHA-Book I Chapter 8/?  
  
"Hey, Tro! When you're out of bullets I have something for you to do! Oh, and I decked your new girlfriend." Harmonie's voice came over Trowa's comm, sounding slightly cheeky.  
  
Trowa blinked. "What? Do I even want to know?"  
  
Harmonie pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm. . . well, the latter can wait, but the first. . . I need you to rescue Treize and his daughter and bring them back here. And before you ask, yes, you heard me right."  
  
"...Let me get this straight. You want me to get the leader of Oz and his daughter and bring them back to the safehouse," Trowa said, still somewhat disbelieving.  
  
"Trowa, you're just going to have to trust me on this one. He isn't who we thought he was." Her tone left no argument.  
  
Trowa nodded. "Ryoukai." He took out a few more suits, then paused when it finally sunk in. "She decked my girlfriend?!?"  
  
Harmonie chuckled. "So, she really is your girlfriend now? Cool. You left your comm on. Oh, and here are the coordinates."  
  
Trowa scanned the coordinates and nodded. "I'm almost out of bullets now. I'll be enroute in 5 minutes."  
  
"Good." Harmonie closed her direct connection with Trowa and turned her full attention back to analyzing the battle, occasionally directing the pilots.  
  
On another section of the battlefield, Stardancer and Sandrock were back to back, surrounded by mobile suits. Aliera cursed as she barely managed to block a hit. "Shit, am I getting out of practice or are they getting better?"[1]  
  
"They are getting better. Oh good, there goes Trowa. Wufei, cover him." Harmonie's calm instructions were coming through at a steady stream now. Wufei nodded and covered Trowa, using his flame and trident to clear a path.  
  
For a while they just took out mobile suit after mobile suit, slowly dwindling down the number. Somewhere along the way the Maguanacs and Sally joined by Noin showed up and were assisting the Gundams.  
  
Aliera whooped. "The cavalry's here!" she cackled, destroying a couple of suits. "Nice to see ya, sis!"  
  
Sally rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"Looks like the baddies are trying to run! White jeep, east side heading south," Harmonie directed over the comm.  
  
"Gotcha. Goin' after them now!" Aliera shot into the air and locked onto the Jeep, moving like a bat out of hell. "Bye bye! See ya in hell!" she called, launching a missile at a building that was already destroyed. With a loud crash, it toppled over onto the ground and the Jeep.  
  
A mildly sadistic sounding chuckle came from Harmonie. "Baddies go squish."  
  
"Compliments of yours truly!" Aliera replied, mimicking a little bow on the screen before going back to fighting in a much better mood.  
  
Once they realized that their leader had been taken out, the remaining suits attempted to retreat, but were pursued by the Maguanacs. "Is it over?" Duo asked.  
  
"It's over! It's finally over!" Aliera cheered. Checking for any straggling suits, she opened the cockpit hatch and twirled on the platform, doing an impromptu victory dance.  
  
"Yes, please come home. There is a Maguanac carrier for your suits at the port and a shuttle waiting for you. Hurry. I'm here alone with a currently knocked out Relena, though probably not for much longer, and I have been in labor since about 15 minutes into the battle."  
  
Wufei suddenly seemed to have trouble breathing. "It's....it's time?"  
  
"Yes. Now get your ass over here!"  
  
Wufei wasted no time and rocketed toward the port, the others following. Aliera clambered back into her suit and shot after them. "Hey, wait for me!"  
  
******************  
  
"Wufei, would you PLEASE sit down. You are making me dizzy."  
  
Wufei stopped pacing for a moment and looked at Duo. "You're going to be Uncle Duo."  
  
"I know, ain't it great?" he responded, grinning. Aliera made a face and flicked his ear. "Stop teasing him," she reprimanded.  
  
"Hn. Heero, can this thing go any faster?" Wufei asked, ignoring Duo.  
  
"For the last time, no. It cannot go any faster." Heero's fists tightened on the controls and Quatre made a mark on the notepad in his lap.  
  
Trowa was muttering under his breath. "I can't believe she decked my girlfriend..." Aliera giggled and rested against Duo, who had an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Treize looked at Trowa. "Relena's your girlfriend?"  
  
Trowa blinked and looked up at him. "Hai. As of about four hours ago."  
  
"Ah. She was getting hysterical. It was really quite comical."  
  
"...I'll take your word for it," he finally replied.  
  
At that point, it finally dawned on everyone, except Wufei who was still pacing and muttering to himself, that Treize and a little girl were on the shuttle with them.  
  
"So," Aliera commented, stretching and popping her back, "explain to me exactly how Oz got out of your control. Last I heard, you were firmly in command."  
  
"That is what they wanted everyone to believe. I was never really the leader. Maybe in the very beginning until I realized what scum I was working for. I attempted to resign, but then they found my daughter." Here he gestured to the little girl. "Then, I was under their control. I couldn't let them hurt her. . ."  
  
Aliera nodded, smiling at the little redhead who was sitting in her father's lap. "And what's your name, sweetie?" she asked kindly.  
  
She smiled sweetly at Aliera. "Mariemeia. I'm 6 years old."  
  
"Mariemeia...beautiful name. And such beautiful hair...I bet you're gonna be a heartbreaker when you grow up," she commented. Treize paled.  
  
"Don't worry. You still have a good 6 years before you really have to worry." Treize nodded, still looking somewhat pale at the thought of his daughter growing up.  
  
"Everyone buckle up. We are about to land." Heero stated. Everyone complied. Wufei managed to look more nervous than before.  
  
"Relax, man! It's just a baby!" Duo slapped him on the back.  
  
Wufei glared at him. "We'll see how you feel when e'Kieron has her first child."  
  
Duo's eyes widened a bit at the thought. "Oh my. . ." He looked a bit faint. Wufei smirked. Aliera simply smiled demurely and didn't answer.  
  
******************  
  
Harmonie calmly gathered up her things and set them in Fukaku and went back into the house only to be greeted by Relena, who was sporting a rather nasty black eye. "Good. You're awake. You can drive me to the hospital."  
  
Relena blinked. "I beg your pardon?" Her eyes widened as she realized just what was going on. "Oh! Yes, of course!"  
  
"Good. Let's go. Oh. Wait." She found a piece of paper and wrote a quick note. Looking around a bit, she shrugged and pulled out a small dagger from her boot and stuck the note to the door. "Alright, let's go."  
  
Relena got into the driver's seat of Fukaku and started it up. After Harmonie got in, she floored it, speeding toward the hospital.  
  
The pilots, with Treize and Mariemeia in tow, made it back to the house in record time, only to find it deserted.  
  
Wufei looked around in alarm. "What the..."  
  
Aliera looked at the door and noticed the note stuck to the door with one of Harm's daggers. She rolled her eyes, took the note and dagger from the door, and scanned it. "They're at the hospital."  
  
"Treize, Mariemeia, Duo, Quatre and Trowa with me in the Blazer. Wufei and Allie in the Porsche," Heero ordered. Everyone got into their respective vehicles and took off, Aliera and Wufei speeding ahead in the Porsche.  
  
Aliera and Wufei pulled up to the hospital entrance. Wufei jumped out and ran inside, Aliera following.  
  
Wufei stopped at the information desk. "Harmonie Firefly?" he asked quickly. The receptionist nodded understandingly.  
  
"New father, eh?" she commented. "Fourth floor." He raced to the elevator and pushed the button. When it didn't immediately appear, he turned and ran for the stairs. Aliera just shook her head and waited for the elevator.  
  
The others pulled up soon after and walked inside. Duo blinked. "Where's Fei?"  
  
Aliera rolled her eyes and smiled. "He got impatient and took the stairs. He's a little nervous right now." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Everyone piled in and Aliera hit the 4. "So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Y'know, I don't know," Duo replied. "I don't think Fei really cares, though. He's nervous enough as it is."  
  
"True." The elevator opened on Wufei trying to get a room number out of the nurse at the station.  
  
"I just want to know where my girlfriend is, damn it!" Wufei was half- shouting at the receptionist, who looked almost bored.  
  
"Duo, Heero, please try to calm him down while I figure out where we need to go." Aliera said, a tinge of humor in her voice.  
  
Heero and Duo nodded and managed to pry Wufei away from the desk. Aliera grinned and stepped to the desk. "Hi. Can you tell me which room Harmonie Firefly is in, please?" she inquired politely.  
  
The nurse looked down at a chart on her desk. "405."  
  
"Thank you." She motioned to Heero and Duo, who were still holding Wufei. They let him go and Wufei bolted down the hall toward the room, the others following at a more sedate pace and grinning at his antics.  
  
Wufei burst into the room, looking around frantically. "Where. . . what. . . who?" Harmonie and Relena just looked at him for a moment, mildly amused.  
  
"Relax, love. I still have a while to go," Harmonie said, grinning. "Now come here and give me a kiss."  
  
"Oh." He walked over to the bed and did as he was told, relaxing visibly. "I didn't miss it. Good."  
  
The others strolled in, Treize and Mariemeia hanging back slightly. "How ya feeling, Harm?" Aliera asked.  
  
"Hmph. I feel like I'm about to pop out a kid." Aliera snickered in response.  
  
Harmonie latched on to Wufei's hand as a contraction hit. About that time, a doctor came in and shooed everyone but Wufei out of the room.  
  
Wufei winced as he felt the bones in his hand grind against each other. The doctor gave him an amused look. "First time for both of you?" he inquired. Wufei nodded.  
  
The doctor looked at Harmonie. "So, have you thought about drugs?" She nodded decisively. He chuckled a bit. "Okay. I'll be right back with the anesthetist."  
  
Wufei flexed the hand that Harmonie clutched experimentally and determined that she hadn't broken any bones.yet. He looked down at her. "I can't believe it's finally happening..."  
  
"I know. I'm kind of nervous. . ."  
  
Wufei chuckled slightly. "Hai, I guess you would be," he replied. He stroked her hair back from her face.  
  
"I mean, come on. Us? With a baby? How scary is that?"  
  
"About as scary as e'Kieron and Maxwell with a baby."  
  
She shuddered slightly. "Now THAT is scary."  
  
Aliera walked in. "I heard that." She handed Harmonie her dagger. "I thought you might like this back." Harmonie grinned and flipped the dagger around a few times before tossing it in her boot that was sitting on the floor.  
  
"I take it you're getting drugs?" Aliera asked. Harmonie nodded. "Oh, yeah. I'm not a masochist like some people."  
  
The anesthetist entered the room and asked Harmonie a few questions about allergies and such. She sighed, exasperated. "I have no allergies or anything else wrong with me, now give me the damn drugs!" she snapped.  
  
Wufei and Aliera just looked at her. "What? I'm in pain, dammit!"  
  
Aliera blinked, then grinned and looked at Wufei. "Good luck," was her parting shot before she left the room. As soon as she was out of earshot, she leaned against the wall in a fit of laughter.  
  
"What is it now?" Duo asked from where he was reclining on one of the chairs in the hall. Still giggling slightly, she made her way over to him and plopped onto his lap.  
  
"Let's just say that you and she definitely share an affinity for the more colorful side of language," she remarked, lavender eyes sparkling with humor. Duo snickered in response. "I almost feel sorry for Wu-man." He stopped and looked at her, and in unison with her, said,  
  
"Almost!"  
  
********************  
  
Several hours later, Wufei came out of the room looking haggard and ecstatic at the same time. He grinned. "It's a boy."  
  
Duo grinned. "I'm an uncle! All right!"  
  
"Can we see the baby now?" Aliera asked impatiently.  
  
"If you don't, I'll be highly insulted!" Harmonie's voice floated out of the room. Wufei smirked. "Well, there's your answer."  
  
Everyone piled into the small hospital room. Quatre was practically bouncing, Duo and Aliera were beaming, and Trowa and Heero were trying to appear indifferent. Wufei immediately went over to Harmonie, who was holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms.  
  
Aliera sniffled, getting teary-eyed. "Oh....he's adorable..."  
  
Harmonie smiled softly and handed the baby to Aliera. "We named him Xander Li."  
  
Aliera took the baby, cradling him gently. "He's beautiful, you two..." Duo looked over her shoulder, grinning widely. "Xander my man, you and I are going to have so much fun."  
  
After everyone had held the baby, Heero included[2], Harmonie shooed them all out of the room so she could sleep. Wufei sank onto a chair beside the bed and flexed his hand, sure that she had broken something.  
  
"Fei, I didn't break anything in your hand! Now, climb up here and lay with me."  
  
Bossy, aren't you?" he smiled teasingly and obeyed, stretching out beside her.  
  
"Hmm. . ." she pretended to think about it, "Yes." She curled up against him and went to sleep. He stayed awake for a few more minutes, thinking about how drastically his life had changed in just a few hours before following her into dreamland.  
  
**********************  
  
Notes: [1]-Duo: .Is that possible? [2] Kawaii! We couldn't resist!  
  
As far as the next chapter goes, we're still in the planning stages, but we should be writing soon, so look for it! Bai bai! 


End file.
